


We Remain

by Xishmish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xishmish/pseuds/Xishmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years into the future, their daughter Emily helps them through a crisis while going through some growing experiences herself, can she get to the bottom of everything and help them get back together? Can they look past their issues and be there for their daughter when she with an issue of her own needs them most? Rated M<br/>Fluff/Angst/Comfort/Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elastic Heart

A/N: Ok… so this idea came to mind and I had to let it out. This story is sort of a parallel to Until The End but can be read standalone, a few years into the future, their daughter Emily helps them through a crisis while going through some growing experiences herself, can she get to the bottom of everything and help them get back together? Can they look past their issues and be there for their daughter when she with an issue of her own needs them most?

 

**Chapter 1 Elastic Heart.**

Night after night this was a ritual in the Mills-Swan household. Her job as mayor was demanding as always, filled with mentally draining and time consuming tasks, but when it came to her children; schedules were always respected because all three of them came first. This nightly routine however did not feel the same tonight, just as it had not felt the same for the past two weeks. The blonde was amiss and even though painful, Regina tried to keep herself together as best as she could. Her children had always had stability, and aside their current circumstances; Emma and Regina had that fact very clear, they came first no matter what. They would give them just that and more.

Regina entered her youngest son's bedroom with a soft smile and a fresh bundle of neatly folded laundry. Four year old Jack bounced as he fell on his bed and sat after hearing his mother's footsteps on the hallway.

Regina narrowed her eyes and smiled upon entering; Jack buried his chin in his chest and smiled brightly.

"What have I told you about bed jumping young man?" Regina scolded sweetly.

Jack giggled folding his legs Indian style "I sorry mommy… but I wasn't jumpin" He motioned with his hands as he shrugged.

Regina feigned seriousness as she effortlessly placed his clothes in the right drawers.

"Oh… you weren't?"

"Mommy I was flying! See?" The boy explained as he pointed at the red cape around his neck.

The toddler was a sight, he was wearing training pull up diapers with super heroes on them, no shirt no pants only his cape tied around his neck and damp disheveled hair.

Regina smiled and made her way to his bed and sat facing him. He was growing up, but to her it was imperative to help the youngster with his magic; after all within his innocence he could get hurt when using it unsupervised.

"I see…" She said and smiled tapping his little nose "But baby remember what you have to do when you want to play with magic…"

"I know… find you or mom or Emy"

"That's right sweetheart… you know it could be dangerous"

"Ok… I won't do it again…" He said as he pouted and looked down.

Regina kept her eyes fixed on him, then narrowed them and smiled. The boy caught her next move and broke into laughter and giggles as she began to tickle him. They wrestled for a few minutes but Jack soon pleaded for mercy out of breath.

"Mommy… please… I… stop…" more laughter "Stop Stop"

The brunette stopped the tickle attack heaving and laughing herself.

"Alright my love… it's time for bed… Let's put your pjs on and then…"

"Story time!" The toddler piped in enthusiastically.

Doing this without Emma didn't get any easier, but she needed to put her best face for her son. The boy kneeled on his bed and adorably tapped on his chin as he went through his book collection right above his headboard. Regina had no option but to laugh to herself and shake her head, all she could do was enjoy him fully.

Jack pulled out Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, then turned to his mom.

"Got it"

She smiled and began to unfold the ninja turtles pajama top.

"Ok… arms" She said and the boy quickly raised both limbs to allow her to dress his torso. She then went for the bottoms.

"No mommy I is hot…" He said wrinkling his nose.

"I am hot… Jack not I is hot" Regina corrected.

"mommy…"

"Yes baby?"

"How come I don't have blonde hair like mama and Henry?"

The brunette ruffled his dark short strands of hair

"Well… because you have dark hair… just like me... and Emy"

She then placed her hand tenderly on his chin and searched for his beautiful eyes, knowing exactly what she would find.

"And you have gorgeous green eyes just like your mama" She stared lovingly into his round innocent pools.

He smiled sweetly "And Henry and Emy have pretty brown eyes like you mommy" He tenderly replied and reached for her face, placing his tiny hand on her cheek.

At his young age the boy ignored a lot of what was currently going on with his mothers, They both tried as best as they could to keep it that way… they agreed to solve their issues without affecting them as much as possible. He was a tiny human… but after all a breathing feeling human with a bright and quick brain.

He furrowed his brows and caressed his mom's olive skin.

Regina's eyes glazed with tears she held back and gave him a peaceful yet sad half smile.

He climbed off his bed and reached for a shelf that rested across from it. It was filled with more books some super heroes figurines and picture frames. Each photo displayed a happy family moment. There was one of the whole family cuddled on the couch… Emma and Regina holding each other, his oldest brother Henry who was now a handsome man next to Emma, and next to Regina sat their sixteen year old daughter Emily; Jack sat on her lap making his best and silliest "cheese" smile. Next to that frame was a picture of Emma pregnant and the brunette lovingly embracing her as she kissed her cheek and simultaneously tried to look at the camera. Unable to find what he was looking for, he tip toed and reached to the frames behind those… there he found four individual frames, one of each family member. His green eyes spotted the one he wanted and took it.

Regina blinked softly and smiled as she let out a breath. It was Emma's. He walked towards his bed and sat across from his mom once again.

"Here mommy… you keep it" His eyes filled with empathy… his tiny eyebrows furrowed. He felt for his mom, even though he didn't understand what was going on.

She took the picture and smiled sadly. "Thank you baby…" She said as she shared the meaningful moment with her son.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

After successfully putting baby Jack to bed, Regina made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where her cell phone laid on the counter. She walked to the surface, picked it up and swiped the screen; she called the last number, just as she had done for the past hour.

"Pick up, pick up Emily…" She waited as the phone rang and rang; the woman rolled her eyes frustrated as her daughter's voice came through.

 **"Hey this is Emily, I'm sorry I can't take your call so-"** Regina ended the call and ran her hand through her dark locks as she looked around; thinking where could her daughter be, and more importantly why wasn't she answering her phone.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Across town Emma and Regina's beautiful daughter drove her newly acquired black compact car, the brand new vehicle had been a gift from her utterly spoiling grandparents. The girl was the perfect breed of both her mothers; she had Regina's hair only longer, eyes and smile, perfectly in style… Regina's daughter indeed. On the passenger seat was Frankie, the beautiful girl wore a more androgynous attire that matched her personality quite perfectly, a bit more careless and playful. Her dark hair was also on the longer side, her eyes charmingly blue.

Both girls laughed as another song ended, the light of the stereo reflecting on their faces.

"Em I'm famished!" Frankie said.

"How surprising… can't you just wait?"

"Hell no… I actually can't, just stop somewhere so I can get something before going to your mom's please…" She begged with her ridiculously pretty blue eyes "With a cherry on top?"

Emily turned just in time to see her goofy expression and smiled.

"Alright... fine! But please be quick, my mom's gonna kill me… she keeps calling me"

"Why don't you just answer?" Frankie reasoned, seeing Em's slightly torn demeanor.

Emily pulled over by granny's, after putting the car on park her eyes drifted.

"Em…" Frankie placed her hand on the other girl's arm. "Your mom is not going to be mad just because you had the urge to see her, I mean she's actually pretty cool and—"

Emily rolled her eyes avoiding the shedding of tears that glazed her eyes. "I know… I know she wouldn't, but I'm just so mad! This whole situation is ridiculous Frankie… my moms adore each other, it's not fair!"

Frankie furrowed her brows and almost hesitantly allowed her hand to reach for a few strands of hair that lingered over Em's face as she continued to bow her head. Frankie swallowed hard and went for it, she tenderly tucked them behind the other girl's ear. Emily quickly looked up and turned her face their gazes met.

"I know this sucks Em… and there's nothing I can say to make you feel better because whatever I say right now is gonna sound like a bunch of bullshit you know? Frankie tried an honest smile as she continued to look at her friend in the eyes. "But I'm here… you're not alone and I promise, whatever happens I'm not going anywhere"

Emily blinked and smiled lopsidedly. "Thanks… I mean that"

Frankie allowed her hand to easily fall and shyly entwined her fingers with Emily's. Em found comfort in the warmth of her friend's slightly sweaty palm, she squeezed her hand tighter and stared at the tangle of fingers.

"I know" Frankie said.

Emily felt the air in the car get thicker by the second, she smiled and sighed breaking the moment as she pulled her hand away coolly.

"Alright, get your food and hurry please…" Em said.

Frankie smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt. "I'll be super quick I promise, grab n' go…"

Frankie held her smile and stared at Emily like an idiot.

"Go!" Em said and let out a small laugh.

"Right… I'll be back in a jiffy" She finished jokingly, winked and got out of the car. Emily looked at the retreating figure of her beautiful and most unconditional friend. She smiled.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Both girls had successfully arrived at Emma's old apartment, the blonde had kept the place in case Henry would want it once he was older and too cool to live with his mothers, but after the boy had decided to go to college in New York he never set foot in it. The blonde never thought in a million years she would be living there again, let alone away from her wife and children.

Emily rang the bell as Frankie took a bite of the muffin in her hand; the girl grimaced and spit out the bite she had just taken.

"Gross…"

Emily looked back at the slightly taller girl. Frankie looked at Emily with the same disgusted expression on her face still.

"Oh my God… this muffin tastes like dirty socks"

"Eww…" Em joined in. Both girls were startled as the gorgeous blonde opened the door.

Emily turned around and smiled happily. "Ma!" The girl managed as she jumped her mother enthusiastically holding onto her like a monkey.

"Em…" The blonde returned the affection more than gladly, in all honesty she felt like she could breathe again. Emma placed her cheek on her daughter's hair, she closed her eyes and savored the instant; she then placed a kiss on top of her head.

Frankie swung on her heels smiled as she watched them. Emma opened her eyes and pushed Emily away in order to find her eyes.

"What are you doing here so late?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I know I just saw you yesterday but I… I missed you…" Almost bursting into tears.

"Oh Emy…" Emma said and embraced her daughter once again. This entire situation simply broke her insides as each second passed. She furrowed her brows and relished in the smell of her daughter.

In that exact instant Emma's cell phone rang. She broke the hug.

"Come inside girls…" Emma said as she walked towards her living room where she found her cell.

Frankie was the last to come in, closing the door behind her. She buried her hands in her pockets as she looked around.

"It's your mom"

Emily sighed, that same torn look on her face. Her friend rubbed her arm gently.

"Hey…" Emma answered the phone.

 ** _"I've been calling Emily for the past two hours and she won't answer her phone, I'm-"_** Regina's altered timbre could be heard easily, Emily looked sadder by the second, mad, upset… broken.

"She's here with me Regina, she's fine… Actually she just got here" Emma said and could hear Regina sigh with relief. She hadn't heard her wife's voice in a week, and this moment was simply killing her, she missed her, she wanted badly, she needed her.

**_"Please send her home immediately, she was supposed to be here hours ago"_ **

"Ok… She'll be there soon" Emma said and Emily stomped her foot on the ground frustrated. The blonde attempted to prolong the instant "How are—" Emma's face fell, all she could hear was the sound of the dial.

Regina had hung up on her.

Her stomach sank even deeper.

Emily rolled her eyes "God! This is so unfair! I don't want to go back, I just got here" The teenager said with teary eyes.

Emma's heart broke. This entire situation fell like a nightmare, two weeks ago she was more than happily married and living in blissful domesticity. More than half of her was missing, she felt like it literally hurt to breathe.

"Ma, I want to talk to you… I want to know what happened! I deserve to know…" Emily finished unable to contain her tears, and broke down crying. Emma pulled her into her chest and held her. Frankie looked down.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina sat on the couch as she saw the lights of her daughter's car reflect on the window. Emily was home and the brunette was fuming.

As the girl entered the home Regina crossed her arms, comfortably wrapped in her black silk robe.

Emily saw her mother and shut the door behind her.

"What time is it?" The former queen said with ice in her tone.

Em rolled her eyes and looked at the screen of her phone.

"Nine thirty… Mom… I-"

"Ok, perfect, so your clock works… and so does your phone, Emily I have been worried sick! I have called you a million times… and given the circumstances I may safely assume you were, simply ignoring my calls"

"Mom I'm sorry! I wanted to see ma!"

"Emily I have nothing against that, but your behavior tonight was irresponsible and inconsiderate" Regina scolded sternly. It was breaking her heart; She had a special relationship with every single one of her children… Emily being her only daughter and a spitting image of herself was no different.

"This is so unlike you! You know I would never keep you from seeing your mother… why couldn't you just be straight with me and tell me?"

"You don't understand!" Emily yelled back.

"Emily try me… I'm here and I'm listening"

The young girl crossed her arms; bit the inside of her cheek and looked away visibly upset, hiding her teary eyes.

"I know that this is difficult for you and your brother, I understand more than you think honey" Regina softened as she saw and felt just how upset and broken her daughter looked. It seemed as if she was stuffing down and swallowing immense amounts of raw emotion.

"Why won't you talk to her?! it's not fair mom! This is just stupid!" Em piped back. She had always looked up to her mother, basically worshiped the ground she walked on… never dreamed of speaking to her this way.

"Ok that's enough!" Regina scolded with glazed eyes not breaking down "Give me your car keys" She demanded.

Emily looked at her with soaking wet eyes filled with betrayal "Mom!"

Regina opened her hand expecting the demanded object.

"You can't just take my car!" Emily cried hurt.

Regina remained with steel in her face and voice.

"Give me. your car keys. now!" She scolded dead serious.

The former queen's eyes were filled with absolute pain, mirroring her daughter's equally broken ones.

Emily gave her the keys, the girl gave her mother one of her very own old evil queen glares and walked passed her absolutely pissed.

Regina closed her eyes and finally the tears fell quietly, she heard the footsteps rush up the stairs and disappear. She finally broke down and fell to her knees and cried like a baby. She had not allowed herself to cry since the day Emma left.

**Please tell me what you think! Should I continue? Would you like to read more?**


	2. Good Women

**A/N:Brace yourselves here it comes ;)**

**Also! Feel free to find me on tumblr, I'd love to fallow you, share and interact my tumblr name is xishmish**

**Chapter 2 Good Women.**

If given a life review, Regina had proven to be dauntless. Perhaps in both sides of the spectrum, yet this fact could never be denied. Today seemed to be no different; successfully burying herself with paperwork each morning for the past couple of weeks had kept her half sane. Emma had been her rock for the majority of her life; the one person she could bare her troubles and joy to, the one person who celebrated and called her on her bullshit; her life companion… and well that had been simply taken from her grasp in seconds.

Emma on the other hand felt utterly frustrated; muted and could not dream to succeed at even attempting to get her mind off her wife and children. Downcast and hopeless would currently describe her inner feelings, though she managed to keep her strong poker face exterior as always, but her sad eyes told the tale with no restrains. She was tired of sitting and waiting around… taking bullshit wasn't her style. This morning she would talk to Regina or at least try to coax the other woman to do so.

"Sheriff Mills… Good morning" Said Regina's secretary.

The young woman immediately felt tense; she knew why the woman was here, or at least she thought so… and that goal was the very thing her boss had specifically told her not to allow. Emma observed the behavior and rolled her eyes.

"Look… I know she doesn't want to see me, but I'm not going anywhere without talking to her first"

The younger woman felt for the sheriff. She looked like she had not slept in days, she could feel and see the pain she was dragging around and thinking no one else could perceive.

"Sheriff, I'm so sorry… I truly am but if I let you in… I lose my job. Simple as that" She looked up from her desk right into Emma's green eyes. "I can't afford that… I'm sorry" She finished honestly.

"I need to talk to my wife Jennifer…please" Emma pleaded holding onto the little dignity she had left.

The woman felt truly uncomfortable and simply caught between a rock and a hard place. She fidgeted; and honestly felt bad for the blonde… her chest regretting what her lips needed to out.

"Good morning Jennifer…" Came in from behind Emma.

They both saw the woman approaching.

"Mom… what are you doing here?" Emma said.

Snow smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's arm. A silent sign of support and comfort. The secretary bowed her head lightly. Even after all these years, Storybrooke's citizens still respected and saw the woman as their noble ruler. Snow had stepped down from the Mayor's chair and basically begged and intelligently convinced her daughter in law to take over the position ten years ago.

"Ma'am I really, really can't…" She tried sympathetically. Jennifer knew what Snow would ask of her.

Snow smiled "Actually Jennifer… you have a family emergency, but worry not I will cover for you" The woman winked charmingly. "Go ahead… take as long as you need, I'll speak to Regina" Snow finished peacefully.

Jennifer smiled and nodded, clearly understanding. She stood and walked out.

Emma smiled weakly and gave her mother a soft look. Snow squeezed her arm gently and gave her an approving look.

"Go honey… I'll be here if you need me." Snow finished.

Emma braced herself and simply entered her wife's office without knocking.

Regina sat on her desk as she examined some papers; holding a silver pen between her fingers. She looked up and immediately closed her eyes and took a deep breath; as she released the air from her lungs, she gave Emma dark glare; giving her pen a brief tight grip before putting it down on the expensive surface.

"What are you doing here?" She asked derisively.

Emma felt her heart wrinkle like an old raisin. She swallowed hard and armed herself with valor. The woman before her was her weakness; the love of her life… she was literally her life.

"Regina we need to talk about this… I can't take this anymore, please listen to me" Emma begged with her tired emerald eyes.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and looked away for a few seconds. Collecting herself was imperative; she was not about to allow Emma to break her, and she knew that Emma could. She blinked quickly a few times pushing back swelling tears and cleared her throat.

"I don't think there's anything to discuss Emma. I saw more than enough, and if I remember correctly… you could not find words to justify your resolve then" She smiled bitterly "Or have you 'regained' your memories?" She finished sarcastically.

Emma took a few steps towards the brunette.

"Don't do that" Regina blurted out coldly and stepped back.

It was difficult enough to be in the same room with her and not take her in her arms, to make everything disappear and go back to the amazing life they had. If only there were a way… Emma tightened her fists and tried her best to remember. She could do this… she had to; everything depended on it. The answer to her old life was on the tip of her mind… she could reach it. She needed to remember.

She couldn't.

Emma wanted to burst into tears of boiling frustration.

It wounded her but it was a reflect. Seeing the pain Emma was in was not easy; but this was not the case; she wanted to hold her and push her away at the same time.

Emma listened and her feet came to a halt.

"Tell me Emma have you?!" She asked loudly.

Emma took a deep breath, defeat in her eyes. She looked down.

"No I haven't… but Regina you have to believe me!" She tried back with force; she would fight with all she had. "Please believe in me" She continued softly and swallowed hard; almost not believing for sure herself she deserved such plea to be granted.

But there was a gleam inside. A light perhaps, it was the voice of her very own heart… the voice of reason, that faint little thing that can only be felt; the one that is everything you are. She knew she loved her wife with every single atom of her existence, she knew who she was and what she wanted. And she had never wanted anything but the very human across from her. And no one could take away that certainty. Not anyone.

"When people say you never know what you have until you lose it?" Emma scoffed "Well that's the biggest fucking pile of bullshit I've ever heard Regina… I know what I have! I've always known what I have… And I'm not losing it!" She blurted loudly.

Regina quickly reacted and stood from her regal chair.

"Had you mean… because if you think you still have me Emma, you are sorely mistaken" Regina finished staring into the blonde's eyes sternly. Tears glazed them.

Emma's eyes caught up with Regina's and expressed an equal amount of unshed liquid pain.

Emma bit her lip, trying not to break down. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose; trying to regain some ground.

"Regina you're my wife… I love you, I can't even understand the thought of wanting to be with someone else, let alone cheat on you! I feel hopeless… like I'm fighting against a fucking ghost because I don't remember sleeping with this woman! The last thing I remember is being with you" She said softly with a broken voice.

Regina smiled sarcastically as she tried to swallow her own tears. "Well I hope losing your family to a one night stand with a Jane Doe was worth it" Regina closed her eyes as images of that fatidic morning invaded her brain unfairly. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to volt. And Emma was now walking towards her.

"Regina… I swear!"

"I saw you Emma! You were lying naked on a cheap bed at the bed and breakfast!" She tried to fight back "Do you have any idea how humiliated I feel?!" Regina's voice broke.

"I'm Sorry! I am so sorry…" Emma tried ashamed of something she did not have any recollection of; it was unfair… but she also had nothing to give to her wife in justification "I'll say it a thousand times Regina, even if I don't remember getting there… even if I don't remember getting drunk into obliviousness! I don't know how the hell I got there! Please… please believe me" She begged.

"Regina…" The blonde took the brunette's hands in hers and pierced her gaze deeply "The first time I saw you… I loved you…" She whispered finally letting her tears fall in remembrance of that perfect night… Regina closed her eyes; ache plastered all over her stunning face.

"You are everything to me… I can't even describe with words the way you make me feel" She continued to plea; tears falling down her flushed cheeks.

"Look at me baby… please" Emma pouted and whispered as she cried.

Regina opened her dark eyes filled with fallen tears and for a second Emma saw forgiveness, love, compassion… The blonde narrowed the distance and looked down at her perfect lips. By now both women were breathing heavily. She pushed her against the wall; placing both hands on her cheeks. Lips trembling as she narrowed the gap more and more towards crimson red.

Regina felt weak, like a deer caught in the headlights… frightened and exposed. She felt Emma's breath on her lips; she could smell her familiar delicious scent, her warmth… her love… her wife. Emma finally kissed her. She opened her lips and captured Regina's with need. It was gentle yet deep… and brief.

Regina released a fresh badge of tears as she opened her eyes. She pulled away from Emma and could not even look her in the eye. Her body trembled "Don't… touch me" She managed with a broken whisper filled with betrayal… as broken as the look in her eyes.

The beautiful brunette walked passed Emma and stormed out of her own office.

Emma was consumed by her frustration. She hissed, rage bubbling up; picked up a nearby glass vase and threw it against the wall.

Her tired chest heaved rapidly; she placed her hand on said wall and bowed her head. The woman tried to collect herself.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Walking out of Storybrooke High was Emily, the girl wore black tights and an oversized red blouse; her dark long hair danced beautifully through the wind as she held on to the necklace around her neck. It was Emma's. Her bag hung from her shoulder. Frankie rushed to catch her step.

"Hey Em! Wait up!"

Emily was taken out of her trance and looked over her shoulder.

Frankie was there.

Frankie.

Em smiled as the other girl caught up with her. Her friend wore her swimming team's black jacket and pants.

"Hey… I didn't see you all day" Frankie tried.

"I know… I'm sorry I had a horrible night, I didn't fall asleep until an hour before having to actually wake up" she said kicking an imaginary stone on the ground.

"Shit Em… I'm sorry… What happened?" The taller girl said honestly with a pained look on her face.

"I had a fight with my mom…" She said as they continued to walk down the cold street.

Frankie furrowed her brows and Em simply shook her head "I hate this… I feel like I'm caught in the middle and I don't even know why they're fighting"

"Does that have anything to do with your primitive form of transportation today?" The girl joked in hopes to cheer her friend up.

Em looked up and smiled "You're impossible"

Frankie smiled genuinely at seeing Em light up. "Actually it's kinda lame to be friend's with a princess that has to walk around her kingdom… walking princesses are kind of overrated Em… I mean you have Cinderella walking on glass shoes that shit's hard enough as it is… then Rapunzel doing it hobo style with no shoes... "

Em let out a small laugh. "You're right" She looked down and smiled "I do feel pretty lame to be honest" She said as her lip shivered. Winter was slowly creeping in and her attire was not of much comfort for said condition.

"You're freezing Em here…" Frankie unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders, this leaving her only with a black tank top and another red one on top crossed in the back. Emily smiled, for a moment she could only stare at her friend's amazing arms and shoulders.

"Frankie you're going to freeze… don't"

"I'll be ok, I just ran a mile… I'll be plenty warm for a while" She tried.

Em looked at her and narrowed her beautiful brown eyes.

Frankie smiled "I promise… just take it ok…" She said honestly gazing into her eyes.

Emily took it and put the warm garment around her torso.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" Frankie said as she put her hands in her pockets. "You'd make a terrible Elsa" She finished and laughed; Emily quickly punched her arm lightly.

"Ow…" She laughed as she rubbed her shoulder feigning pain. "Nice hook…"

They fell silent after a few minutes, before the air became awkward; Frankie's brained scanned the options quickly. She new nothing she said could actually help Emily feel better, because not even the girl herself knew what was going on. She could offer a bullshit speech of everything's going to be ok, but she hated when people did that when she felt down; as if they could actually feel exactly what you felt. The truth was, she didn't know what Emily was feeling… but all she wanted was to be able to take that feeling away, but she couldn't… all she could do was be there for her. Simply be there. As she was ready to break the silence, Emily joined her. Both girls chimed in simultaneously.

"Em"

"What—"

They laughed.

"Ok, you first" Frankie said.

Emily shrugged her shoulders and smiled "I was going to ask if maybe you wanted to come over to my house tonight… we could hang out… watch a movie maybe?"

Frankie smiled, she swore she felt her heart skip a beat, her piercing blue eyes gazed into Em's gorgeous brown and looked down.

"Sure… I'd love to" Ugh you idiot… 'I'd love to?' She scolded herself mentally.

"Ok… cool" Emily finished.

The girls continued to walk when both heard the sound of a car approaching. They turned to find Emma's black suv. The blonde stopped and got out of the vehicle.

"Ma…" Emily said enthusiastically.

Emma walked towards her daughter and held her. "Hey kiddo" She looked at the other girl "Hey Frankie"

"Hello Mrs. Mills"

Emma grinned "Please just call me Emma… That particular moniker makes me feel old"

"Alright… Emma" Frankie said still quite respectfully.

"Where's your car Em?" The blonde asked casually.

The girl rolled her eyes "Mom took my keys last night"

Emma smiled lightly, her daughter was the spitting image of her other mother and that always made her heart warm.

"She was pretty pissed huh?" Emma asked.

"She was seething…."

"let's go then…" She said as she walked towards the vehicle. "Where to Frankie?"

"Granny's… I told my mom I'd help grandma at the dinner for a couple of hours"

"Alright…"

They all got in, buckled their seatbelts and drove off. One of the common blessings or curse of living in a small town, everything was seconds away from everything. It could be truly suffocating for some; yet for these girls it was simply their home. After a short ride they had arrived at Granny's.

Frankie unbuckled her seatbelt and Emily turned from the passenger seat to look at her.

"Thank you Mrs—Er… Emma" She said and blushed.

"No problem… Please say hi to Red for me…"

"Sure…" Frankie looked at Em once again piercing her with her amazing blues. "I'll see you tonight… text me the time"

Emma quietly observed the interaction through her rearview mirror.

Emily smiled and nodded "Ok… see you tonight"

And just like that Frankie was out of the vehicle.

Emma furrowed her brows and smiled to herself. They drove off.

"Nice jacket Em" Emma tried knowing it didn't belong to her daughter.

The girl looked down and smiled, she had forgotten all about the garment.

"It is…" She simply said.

Emma nodded and continued to look at the road ahead dropping the subject.

"I was thinking we should talk, I know you want to know what happened between your mom and I… and I think you're right, you deserve to know the truth"

"Yeah… Ma I've actually felt like a sheltered baby these past few weeks, I'm not a kid" Emily reasoned.

"I agree… you're a young woman and I'm sorry I hadn't talked to you sooner… I… It's been so difficult and-"

"It's ok ma… you don't have to explain, trust me I know…" The girl finished widening her expressive eyes.

"Em… sometimes it's not easy for parents to look weak in front of their children, I know this is stupid, but believe me it is a thing amongst adults who think they are all knowing. Anyway…"

Emma said as she parked the suv outside of her parent's house where she was picking up baby Jack.

The blonde sighed and looked at her hands, trying to find the courage.

Emily saw her struggle and took her mother's hands in hers. "Hey… ma; relax it's ok…"

"Actually Emily, it's so not ok…" Emma said.

"Ma, you can tell me anything… I promise I'm strong enough to take it, you can trust me…" The girl finished sincerely.

Emma sighed.

"Two weeks ago, I went out on a call… there were some disturbances reported near the high school… So I went to check it out… some windows had been broken, and a wall vandalized… I met with the new principal"

"Ugh… I hate her" Em let out exasperated.

"Em, hate is a strong word…" Emma reasoned.

"Ok, fine… I don't like her… she's a major bitch… anyway, I'm sorry ma, please continue"

Emma furrowed her brows briefly and continued. "After that my memory starts to get foggy… I have mixed images in my head… some don't even make sense, actually the last thing I remember is being with your mom walking somewhere…" The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling a bit crazy.

Emily attentively listened to her mother speak.

"Em I don't know what happened, but your mom found me the next morning at the bed and breakfast…" She fidgeted and played with her wedding band. She found the courage and looked up "Naked… half unconscious in a bed"

Emily lost her colors, as she felt the blood being drained from her face and limbs, her heart began to race and her chest to heave rapidly.

"What?! Ma please don't tell me you cheated on mom" She finished in disbelief hoping her mother had a better ending for her tale.

"That's the problem Em… I don't know, because I don't remember anything…"

The girl's jaw hit the ground "Ma what the hell!" She tried still giving the blonde the benefit of the doubt; quite frankly she didn't understand… her mothers were sickeningly happy and still very much into each other… that she knew. Emily buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath as she looked around. "Ok… this doesn't make any sense ma, please please tell me you were not seeing someone else behind mom's back before all this went down"

"No! of course not! Emily I love your mother more than anything… she's… she's everything to me, you guys are everything to me I would never jeopardize that… besides… not that you want to know this but I am more than completely satisfied with my wife"

Emily flinched "Ok… ma stop! TRUST me I know you both are."

"I don't know what else to do… she's relentless and shit I mean I understand… I would have lost my mind if it were me, but… I just don't know how to fix this; I don't know what else to do…" Emma finished.

"I swear Emy… I would never hurt your mom like that"

Emily smiled softly "I know ma… I believe you" She said honestly.

Emma felt life come back into her body, the fact that her daughter believed in her; infused brand new hope inside her veins… she could feel the rush take over her body, giving her courage she thought lost.

Emma smiled and her eyes glazed with tears she swallowed back. Her daughter smiled and held her hands again; Emily narrowed the gap and hugged her mother.

"It's going to be ok ma… mom has to come around, she adores you"

"I don't know Em…"

"Ma… you're not a quitter, you guys are the strongest women I know… and I promise, we will help her come around"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but in this sea of bullshit… I feel just lucky kid, you're kind of amazing"

Emily opened her mouth feeling insulted "Kind of?!"

They both laughed.

"Thank you… I love you Em" Emma said lovingly to her daughter.

"I love you too ma…"

Snow must have been watching them through the window, queuing the conversation, because a few minutes later baby jack ran out the doors and across the green lawn.

"Mama!" He said excitedly.

Emma's heart filled with joy as she got out of the vehicle.

"Hey baby!" She managed as her toddler crashed against her torso while she kneeled down.

Being this close to her children gave the blonde immense hope, hope to open her heart and believe, believe once more… this joy was made of everything that took her back to that night she had fallen madly in love with the fallen queen… the most stunning soul she had ever encountered. The warm tiny boy smiling carelessly in her arms was the proof… all the proof she needed, all the energy she had depleted recently. The gorgeous girl walking towards them with her mother's smile on her face… she felt lucky indeed.

"Hey Jackie boo" Emily said as she too kneeled down.

"Emy!" Jack jumped from Emma's arms into his sister's

Emma stood up as her mother came up behind her.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Like I can breathe again mom…" Emma said as she watched her children laugh.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma had dropped her kids off at the mansion right before Regina arrived. She wanted to avoid creating any tension the toddler could perceive. Emily took her little brother inside.

He dropped his small backpack on the floor and ran up the stairs.

"Come on Emy! Lets play!" The boy said excitedly with flushed pink cheeks that made his green eyes truly stand out.

"Dude… wait! You're making a mess… Jackie boo mom's gonna freak!" The teenager said as she picked up his back pack and then his shoes.

After fallowing her brother's trail, Em realized she was now upstairs.

"Ok let's play Emy! You can be hulk" The boy ran to his toy chest looking for his giant green hands; a toy flew over his shoulder, then another, and another as he continued to dig deeper "I'll be iron man!" He piped excitedly; his little head deep in the toy chest still searching.

Emily laughed to herself "Ok how about I play a movie for you and while you watch that… I'll go take a shower…"

The boy walked towards his sister and smelled her. She was kneeling down. Em choked a laugh.

"But… you don't stink Emy…" He concluded "Let's play!" he motioned with his hands dramatically…

"Jack… I know I don't… stink, but I have to take a shower because Frankie is coming over later"

His eyes widened and he burst into a fit of excitement "Really?! Ok! I take a shower too and we can play with Fanky!" He said as he began to undress himself quickly.

"Hey… hold it there stripper boy…" Emily joked "How about I give you a bath… and then you can watch a movie while I take my shower…?"

"And then we can play?!"

She narrowed her eyes and smiled poking his little stomach "Totally"

"Yeah!" he claimed victory as he ran to his bathroom.

Jack was sitting on the middle of his mother's bed Indian style watching a bunch of minions sing wearing only his pull ups.

Regina smiled as she entered her room allured by the sounds coming out of it.

"Mommy!" Jack quickly stood up and jumped from the bed right onto Regina. The woman had no option but to drop her purse and briefcase in order to catch her son from falling.

He looped his arms around his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby… it's so nice to see you too" She said as she smooched on her boy. "Where's Emy?"

"She's in the shower… cause Fanky is comin later to play with us"

Regina raised her brows "Oh… I see… Well how about we take this movie downstairs and you can keep me company while I make dinner my beautiful prince?"

"Kay mommy…" He said smiling.

"Alright my love…" The boy remained in his mother's arms as they exited her bedroom.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emily walked into her mother's bedroom looking for her brother. All she found was her mother's purse and brief case. She figured he was with her in the kitchen as she could smell something cooking.

Emily felt horrible… she couldn't even imagine how much it was taking for her mother to actually be able to keep it together after all she was going through. She felt like shit for the previous night's fight; so she walked into the kitchen and looped her arms around Regina. The woman was still wearing her elegant work attire finished with the simple touch of an apron. She stood by the counter tossing a salad.

The beautiful brunette slightly jumped but quickly smelled her daughter's soft perfume and smiled.

Emily kissed her cheek; placed her chin on her mother's shoulder and embraced her lovingly from the back. Regina placed her own hands over her daughter's and squeezed them lightly.

"Well hello to you too…" Regina said.

The woman turned around.

"You look beautiful…"

Emily smiled "Thanks… I just threw on some jeans and a sweater, no big deal" She said "coolly"

Regina nodded furrowing her brows "Aha… and… you smell very good too" She added.

"Mom… I always… smell good" Em said matter of factly.

"I can't argue with that dear…" Regina added and smiled.

Em looked down and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Look mom… I…" She sighed "I'm sorry about last night…"

Regina shook her head and placed her hand on her daughter's cheek "Its ok my love I think we both allowed the circumstances to get the best of us… I am sorry too" Regina finished with a gentle smile and tapped her daughter's chin.

Emily wanted to comfort her mother so she went in for a hug. "I love you mom…"

Regina smiled "And I love you Em…" Regina's emotional eyes searched the room still engaged in the hug, she missed her wife.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina had just finished putting Jack to bed, she gently closed his door and walked down the hall. All she could see was the light of her daughter's TV seeping through the door which was ajar. Regina quietly walked towards it and peeked in. She saw her daughter and friend comfortably lying on the bed; Em's head rested on Frankie's chest; eyes fixed on the movie that played. Regina's lip curled into an honest smile, she retreated to her bedroom to face the rest of the night alone.

**Ah! Ok so what do you guys think? Please let me know! I love your reviews. By the way, the chapter names are song titles… this one is Good Women By Paul Thomas Saunders.**


	3. All Of The Stars

**Chapter 3 All of The Stars.**

It was Friday. The first official day of winter had arrived to Storybrooke and Regina dreaded the next few days, as both her children would leave and spend them with their other mother. It would be the first time they would sleep away from her; and for a minute she wondered just how difficult the past weeks must have been for the blonde. The brunette packed a bag for Jack.

"Ugh… here mommy these too" The boy said as he carried a small pile of toys towards his bed where Regina sat while making his overnight bag. He dumped them on it.

"Baby… you're only staying over for a couple of nights" It pained her to admit that it hurt. She knew it was ridiculous and unfair for her to feel this way but she could not help but to feel the sting. "You'll be back Sunday my love there's no need to take these many things with you"

"But mommy I has to play with mama too" He motioned innocently with his hands as he furrowed his brows.

"Have to play sweetheart… and yes I know you do, but I'm afraid all your friends won't fit in this bag…"

Jack slouched his shoulders in defeat and furrowed his brows.

"Why don't you choose one? Or maybe… two?" Regina proposed as she lifted his stuffed astronaut and a big superman doll; the woman smiled in attempt to make the moment as easy as possible for the toddler.

Jack smiled "Kay… I choose…" The boy tapped his chin with his tiny finger and searched the ceiling as her made a decision. He took the superman doll, a stuffed minion and lastly; the boy reached for his favorite teddy, the one he always slept with.

Regina placed the items in the bag dreading each second. Her face however remained together for her son.

Jack placed his hands on hers "No mommy…" He took the bear out of the bag and gave it to her "You play with teddy…" He finished smiling while piercing her heart with his emerald green eyes.

An arrow hit her heart. The brunette smiled choking back tears and held the soft toy to her chest. "Thank you my love… I'll take very good care of him"

In that moment, Emily popped by the door.

"Hey, Ma is here… Are you ready Jack?" She asked casually.

"Yeah!" He jumped excitedly onto Regina, the woman let out a small laugh as she caught her son.

She placed him right in front of her, his feet planted on the floor; her hands on his torso. "Ok darling, please be good for mama and Emy…" She ran one hand from his hair down to his cheek "And have fun, I'll see you in a couple of days"

"Kay mommy…" He looped his arms around her neck and held her tight "I love you" He finished with a sloppy kiss on her cheek. The boy quickly picked up his back pack "Come on Emy! Let's go!"

Regina stood up and held her daughter. "Please be careful, and call me if you need anything… his tooth brush is in the small front pocket with his toothpaste… oh and his other toiletries are inside in a separate small bag"

Emily rolled her eyes and smiled "Mom relax… I know where everything is, he'll be ok, we both will be… ma will be there remember?"

Regina rolled her eyes at herself "I know… I just" Regina folded her hands in two fists and took a deep breath; she quickly opened them.

Emily could see how difficult this was for her mother. Regina knew they were perfectly safe with their blonde, but the thought of having her family torn was now becoming a tangible reality; their new family arrangements left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Mom…" Em took her hand "It will get better… you'll see, plus… we'll be back in like two days, one and a half technically speaking…" Regina's lip trembled lightly as she held back an honest cry. Emily held her again; then gently broke away.

"I love you mom" She took the brunette's hands and squeezed them; looking into her eyes reassuringly. Regina nodded and smiled.

"I love you too darling" She said with a broken voice.

"Alright tiny dude let's go" Em looked down at her brother and offered her hand.

"Awesome!" Jack furrowed his brows "Hey! I not tiny"

Em widened her eyes "Sure you aren't squirt let's go…" He took her hand and skipped his way to the hallway.

Regina stood by the white door and watched as her children got in the large vehicle; she rested her head on the edge of it and observed Emma place their son in the car seat.

She missed her, her insides screamed for her; yet she could not ignore the ardent betrayal she felt in the pit of her stomach. She felt cross with the one person she trusted most. Emma had simply broken her heart.

The blonde closed the door after safely buckling her son and turned to see the woman she loved. She could see and just feel Regina's current sadness. Emma's face mirrored said melancholic emotions; all she wanted to do was run to her and kiss her pain away. For her children's sake, she decided to just get in the vehicle and leave without them noticing this; at least not Jack.

A few hours had passed. They were in Emma's apartment; the night had fallen and a few splashes of water could be heard coming from the nearby bathroom. The door was open; while Jack played in the bathtub; Emily sat on the counter munching on french fries and a salad. Emma prepared a small plate for Jack. She felt content. Her days had been filled with a kind of loneliness she had long forgotten the feeling of. She would make the best of her days with them.

Emily typed on her cell as the blonde froze; she smiled and felt her heart flutter at the most wonderful sounds that came from the bathroom.

Emma gasped and smiled, Emily looked up from her phone to her mother, and the blonde met her gaze in wonder.

"Is he singing?" Emma asked with the widest smile on her face.

The joyful and tender sounds of his melodic babbling echoed from the bathroom.

Emily caught on and smiled knowingly "Oh… yeah, that's his new thing, singing in the bathtub" The girl bit on a crispy fry " That and the whole 'awesome' thing… and by the way cars have been replaced by yellow creatures called minions" Em finished amused.

"God, I can't believe all the things I'm missing…" Her smile quickly faded at this realization. The woman remembered that she had a growing baby; these precious moments she was missing and could not get back.

"Ma… I think we should try to find out who this… mystery woman is" Emily proposed "I mean, so many things are just weird… I can't believe mom doesn't see this… but you know what…? In the mean time why don't you try to like… I don't know swoon her"

"Swoon her?" Emma let out a small laugh.

"It wouldn't hurt… I mean just try to remind her why she loves you"

Emma gazed into her daughter's eyes and smiled.

"What do you have to lose?" Em said honestly.

Emma's eyes glowed with hope; maybe her daughter was right… maybe just maybe… there could be a way to solve this mess.

"Here's a thought…you just worry about getting your girl back… and leave the rest to me, I have an idea…" The girl mischievously proposed wearing one of her mother's signature expressions.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The night had turned colder. Regina ate dinner alone; drank some wine trying to release the tension… or maybe she was just trying to fill the hole she felt inside her chest; as she sat on the couch for hours, she contemplated her great ability to run from emotions that simply didn't feel good… she was an expert at escaping inner pain, or at the very least she was simply a master at anesthetizing it… because in truth, there was simply no escaping this.

After a few glasses of red, Regina had successfully numbed herself to sleep.

Emma stood outside the mansion, the blonde paced back and forth breathing in and out. The cold air bracing her flushed skin harshly; the woman used her key and stealthily entered the pristine place. She took a few steps into the foyer, embracing the familiar scent of her home. Emma shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and quietly placed it by the stairs. She allowed the instant to lead her; her instincts became her compass… she traversed the dining room slowly. Her feet came to a halt; she gasped and her pulse raced. The blonde could feel the ebb and flow of her blood within her. She became a bit hazy and swallowed. Emerald eyes fixed on her wife. Regina laid on the couch lost in oblivion. She looked like a divine concoction of her mind, so raw and detached. The edge of her torso flirted with the end line of her black silk pajamas. Her tanned legs inviting her in, drawing her closer.

The closer the blonde got, the more she could feel Regina's heat radiate and consume her. Emma's breathing increased its steady pattern; she slowly kneeled down. Her hands defying the torture… her eyes now lost in the view of her stunning mouth. How could something so wrong feel so provocatively good?

The woman gave in, her thumb caressed her enticing lips and observed with fixation waiting for a response while her other hand's finger tips slowly traveled up her inner thigh. A bit higher… darker… warmer… it was only a matter of time before Regina's slumber would begin to flirt with reality. Emma waited patiently; green eyes never leaving her lips. As soon as she found lace, Emma traced delicious lines with her finger on the fabric.

Regina's make up-less lips opened slightly… the erotic action hit Emma hard, she gasped as her heart slammed inside the walls of her chest. The blonde's lips leaned down closer and closer, the sound of her breathing igniting Regina's senses. The half unconscious woman spread her legs lightly and very subtly bucked her hips forward, her covered sex hitting the tip of Emma's digits.

Emma began to shake "Fuck…" She whispered endlessly turned on.

She swallowed hard as her eyes darkened.

There was no going back. If she had the balls to get this far, she was going to just jump the waters.

Whatever happened… She could take it, this woman was worth anything.

And everything.

She pushed the damp lace fabric to the side gently; her skilled fingers glided through Regina's wetness. Emma could smell the woman's arousal as her own was simply gripping to her very crux.

Regina moaned as her hips half unconsciously searched for other side of this addicting sensation.

Emma's lips agape… felt another imminent strike.

The blonde whimpered, her breathing became uneven. She suddenly saw less than half of those stunning dark eyes hooded under her lids.

"Emma…" Regina breathed out.

And just like that, the former queen jolted upwards into 3D. Her chest heaving erratically as her brown eyes searched the room, she ran her hand through dark locks.

She was completely alone.

Rapid breathing quickly became ache drawn in her face, it had been a dream and the loss of Emma was still latent. As her senses slowly arrived to their awakened state, they reminded her of the crude reality… that pain in her chest.

She wanted to cry…

The woman brought her hand to her chest and a thought invaded her head.

It seemed crazy, but she felt desperate.

She skillfully rammed her hand into her chest; letting out a moan as she grimaced valiantly sucking in the pain.

And pulled… out.

Regina let out the tears, as she watched the enchanted crimson red heart glow in her hands.

She closed her eyes in slight relief and inhaled deeply. Raw sadness was the story her face told.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Sunday morning was in full force. Emma had truly enjoyed her weekend with her two children. They spent their last hours together sitting by each other in a relatively mild crowd of parents and students. The air was cold, yet the sun was shining beautifully.

"Thank you for coming with me…" Emily said as she searched the running track. Frankie would be competing today.

Emma smiled as she too searched through the scattered teenagers stretching. "Are you kidding I wouldn't miss it for the world, that kid had quite the running gene pool to draw from"

"Fanky!" Jack suddenly jumped from his seat and pointed. Both Emma and Emily spotted the girl. Em smiled as Frankie's eyes locked with hers from the short distance.

"Hi Fanky!" Jack yelled from the top of his lungs, Emma laughed yet Emily was too smitten to notice. Frankie waved and smiled at the toddler. Emma looped her arms around his torso as he stood between her legs and attentively watched as the race began.

After the queue all participants sprinted.

"Go Fanky go!" Jack screamed this time highly excited.

The girl ran stunningly, each muscle in her body engaged with the wind in resistance.

"Jesus! She's good!" Emma voiced enthralled in the race.

"She's amazing…" Emily said unconsciously.

Emma looked at her daughter and then back to the track. "Amazing huh?"

Emily looked at her mother and blushed. She too looked back to the track and changed the subject.

"So… have you thought of your first wooing gesture for mom?

Emma smiled catching on her daughter's avoidance.

"I don't know how successful our little plan is going to be, but… I do have something in mind"

The crowd began to cheer. Baby Jack jumped. "Awesome! Fanky won mama! You see?" Jack turned to in Emma's arms to face her.

Emily clapped with a smile from ear to ear. Emma clapped and observed her daughter. "Yes baby she totally did"

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Later that afternoon, both girls hang out in Emily's room back at the mansion.

Frankie looked through some potion bottles that rested on Emily's book shelf. The girl's piercing blue eyes examined one in the air.

"I can't believe I never saw these before… are they like real magic potions?" She asked curiously and amazed.

Emily sat casually on her bed a few books opened around her as she wrote on a notebook. She looked up.

"Yeah… they are real... and actually my mom gave them to me a few days ago, nothing major though… like for example the one you're holding could totally turn you into a frog… you know simple magic" She said jokingly.

Frankie's eyes widened as she grimaced and quickly placed it back on the wooden surface, she then wiped both hands on her jeans. Emily let out a small laugh and went back to her homework. Music played softly on the background.

"So Em… uhh.." The girl scratched her head then Emily looked up "Are you going to that stupid winter ball thing?"

"You mean the dance?"

"Yeah… that"

"I hadn't thought about it…" Em answered honestly then curiously furrowed her brows smiling "Why? Are you going?"

Frankie sat on the bed and placed both hands between her knees and shrugged. "You know I can't dance for shit Em…" She finished with a small laugh.

"True…" Em put her pen down and stood up, she held out her hands. Frankie looked at her and rolled her eyes shyly. Em grinned and raised an eye brow while she motioned with her hand.

Frankie laughed nervously and looked down. The girl stood and was a bit taller than Emily.

"Ok… hold my hand" Emily instructed.

Frankie quickly ran her palms down her tight jeans and complied. Emily then walked closer and took the girl's other hand and placed it on her own waist. The taller girl looked down at her chucks and then back right into Emily's brown eyes.

"Alright… now I'll move my feet… just fallow my rhythm"

Frankie nodded and quickly looked down again.

"Don't look at my feet" Emily said and laughed.

Frankie smiled and nodded again "Alright" they began to move. A few seconds later she stepped on Em's foot.

"Oops…" They both laughed…

"It's ok… just look at me"

"You might be toeless by the end of this Em…"

They continued to dance, after a few minutes Frankie began to catch on. She released Emily's and and placed her other hand on her waist too. Emily could feel her pulse pound inside her hears. The taller girl on the other hand could not take her eyes off Emily's enchanting dark orbs.

Emily unconsciously ran her hand up the other girl's arm and placed them around her neck.

Their smiles faded leaving an engrossed look on their faces. Frankie could feel Em's warmth, they could smell each other… things quickly taking a completely different turn. Emily's thumb slightly caressed the back of her neck and smiled looking up.

"See… it's not so hard…" She said softly and continued to smile; eyes locked with each other.

Frankie was a nervous wreck inside. A single second extended, and she allowed herself to feel in the most vivid, tactile way… her finger tips roamed slightly, moving the hem of Em's shirt. The other girl's olive skin suddenly burning her digits with no warning.

They were startled by Frankie's cell.

They broke apart.

The girl reached for her phone nervously and touched the screen. "Shit… it's my mom, I've gotta go" She said already regretting the action.

Em smiled and nodded.

Frankie fidgeted and hesitated, but walked gently towards Em and slowly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow…"

Em nodded still no words coming out.

"Call me later?" Frankie said as she walked towards the door.

"Sure…" Em managed.

After the girl had left, Em sat on the bed touching her cheek.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Later that night, Emma gathered the courage to knock at her wife's door. The night was cold and the wind blew on the blonde's hair.

Regina opened.

The brunette looked into her hopeful green eyes and then noticed the rare purple rose in her hands.

Emma looked into her expressive brown eyes, but something was amiss.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked with ice in her voice.

Emma slightly flinched. It hurt.

"Regina I…" Emma tried.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Emma" The woman let out coldly.

"Regina please don't do this…" Emma said genuinely hurt.

"If you thought a ridiculous rose could get you anywhere… think again, good night Sheriff."

The flower didn't truly matter, Emma knew this… the token was merely a bridge, an excuse. She knew her wife, and even though she could still see emotion in Regina's eyes… something was definitely off.

The brunette closed the door on her face. Emma blinked and collected herself. She threw the rose on the ground and simply left.

As soon as Regina turned around, she saw Emily standing by the stairs with tears running down her face.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Twenty minutes later, Emma received a call from her wife while she sat alone at a booth. Staring blankly at a cup of hot chocolate was the way she was concluding her night, or so she thought.

"Regina…" She answered hopeful.

**_"Is Emily with you?" Regina asked worriedly._ **

Emma straightened up "No… why? What happened?" The blonde asked matching her wife's state.

**_"We had an argument, she left and I have no idea where to… she's not answering her phone"_ **

A few feet away, Frankie worked on some notes behind the counter, she fixed her eyes and ears on Emma. The girl knew something was wrong by the look on the woman's face.

"What happened Regina? I mean… why did she leave?" Emma asked obviously upset at the brunette.

 ** _"I'll explain later… please help me find her, your mother is on her way to stay with Jack"_** Emma could hear the remorse and worry in her voice.

"I'll be there in five minutes" Emma finished the call and stormed out of the diner.

Frankie grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Red asked.

"I'll tell you later mom"

"Frankie…" Red tried.

"Please… I'll be back soon I promise, don't worry ok? I'll be fine… I gotta go find Em" The lithe girl said and kissed her mother's cheek and left.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

While Emma and Regina drove around Storybrooke looking for their daughter, Frankie made her way to the figure shielded by the moonlight. Em sat on the small playground wooden castle by the waterside.

Tears ran down her face, no words were needed. Frankie climbed up the structure and quietly sat next to the broken girl… Em simply looked at her and continued to cry as she stared straight ahead into the calm cold water. Frankie looped her arm around her. Em leaned her head on the other girl's chest.

Silence.

Frankie kissed the top of her head and looked into the dark blue as well.

**Ok! There it is chapter three… please tell me what you think! I'd love to know reviews do have a charm to them… ;) (All Of The Stars By Ed Sheeran.)**


	4. Break The Rules

**Chapter 4 Break The Rules.**

That night Emma had sped to the mansion, thinking of what could have driven her daughter to flee yet again. The same hopeful kid she had dropped off earlier, filled with open ideas and expectations of her mothers being able to mend things. Regina's call to aid her on the teen's search had troubled her. What Emma didn't know was that while Regina had coldly rejected her at the front door; Emily had snuck downstairs and got an ear full of her blonde mother's heart break. Em had heard how Regina dismissed her other mother's attempt at waving a silent yet hopeful white flag between them. It had only been hours since they both planned the gesture, Emma would bring Regina a rare flower from the enchanted forest, the brunette's favorite; which Emily had magically procured for her. The teen had seen the hopeful honest gleam in her mother's eyes at the thought of simply bringing the brunette a bit of happiness in the midst of knowing how she had been feeling.

Regina on the other hand, had been so deeply struck by the look of pain in her daughter's eyes before leaving her with words in her mouth, that she immediately put her heart back in her chest and called her wife. The absence of it, didn't make her stop loving her children or Emma; before making the careless decision Regina knew this would only numb the ache in her chest, but she didn't remember just how easily it could be to seem out of touch and detached. An argument ignited which ended with Regina hurting her daughter's feelings.

She felt horrible and she was worried.

After the blonde had arrived, the former queen got into her vehicle and they began to drive around the empty dimly lit streets of Storybrooke. An hour had passed and they had not found the teen girl.

Emma parked the suv in order to collect her thoughts and think a bit more clearly of where her daughter could have gone. Emma had of course called Red, who told her that her daughter herself had actually gone after Emily earlier that night and had not heard from her either.

Emma ended the call and turned to Regina who waited for the information to be shared with her.

"Red said Frankie went to look for her after I left the diner"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes, the look of worry never leaving her face.

"I'm sure Frankie knew where to find her… we should call her" Emma added now less worried.

Regina buried her face in her hands. She was mad at herself, at her behavior towards her daughter and even Emma. All she wanted was her daughter safely back in her arms. She ran a perfectly manicured hand through her dark locks and turned to look at Emma.

"I'm sure the last thing she wants right now is to see me… I was so…"

"Mean?" Emma finished knowingly.

Regina rolled her eyes at herself trying to avoid the tears that stung her eyes, she took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.

"Regina Emily adores you, I'm sure she's hurt but she'll come around… just give her time"

"How can you be so calm? what if she's not with Frankie?"

"I'm actually not, but I know that if someone knows Em maybe better than us it's her"

"I need to talk to her… I need to apologize"

Regina had never meant to be so hard on her daughter, her three children were her weakness and she adored them more than her own existence. She knew she had gone a bit too far.

Emma stared at the empty road and listened to the brunette. She then turned to face her.

"Regina look I…" She sighed "I don't want to bring up the topic of us right now, but we have to find a way to get over ourselves when it comes to the kids… I don't want them to be emotionally stuck in the middle of some tug war"

"Neither do I… What would make you think I would want that? Of course not!"

"What I'm trying to say is that you can be all the horrible you need to be to me, but they don't have to feel the aftermath of this… it's not fair and they don't deserve that" The blonde rested her head back on the seat.

"I know we have to find a middle ground but it just hasn't been easy Emma…" Regina said as she too now a bit more calmed stared at the empty street ahead. "I know that is not an excuse for my behavior but…"

"Look…" Emma turned her torso completely; Regina turned her head and listened.

"I think Emily is going through something right now, and we need our heads in this… She needs our support, not to feel like she has to carry with our shit too"

Regina took the information in unsurprised, she too knew her daughter more than well… and Emma's news were anything but news.

"Frankie…" The brunette said as she took a deep breath and looked back at the deserted street ahead of them. "I know… God, I wish things could be as easy as they were when she was five and needed me to patch up her knee because she had fallen while they played"

Emma let out a small knowing smile, her face as passive as the night around them, she looked into Regina's dark emotional eyes and she saw a hint of honest fear, their baby girl was not a baby anymore. "I know… but we can't just shelter her and protect her forever Regina…"

Regina smiled in agreement with her wife as she continued to stare into the cold dark her head now resting back on the seat also.

"I know… But I still wish we could"

The moment was so easy and normal; neither woman had realized they were actually having a conversation in complete peace.

"What we can do is be there for her… and I know that right now the last thing you want is to be around me, but please… not when it comes to Emily and Jack; I can take anything but I don't want my kids to suffer"

"Neither do I…"

The blonde turned and looked ahead just as Regina did… both women taking in the beautiful glow that showered the night.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Morning had come and Regina was in the kitchen with Jack. The woman was already elegantly dressed for a day of work, the boy sat in his small chair and table while he put a spoon full of milk and fruitloops in his mouth.

The brunette heard the familiar steps approaching. Emily wore black skinny jeans, along with a fitted navy blue sweater. Very light makeup made her beautiful face glow in perfect synch with her long dark hair.

"Emy!" Jack welcomed after swallowing.

The girl smiled and ruffled his equally dark hair "Hey baby bro"

The girl made her way to the stainless steel refrigerator and opened it.

"Look! I gots the cool cereal!" He said excitedly.

"Have Jack… not gots my love" Regina voiced as she closed one of the cabinets.

"That's cool little dude… tastes good doesn't it?" his sister said as she retrieved a bottle of water from and closed the refrigerator door.

"Yeah! It tastes awesome" He said as he clumsily scooped another spoon full and shoved it in his mouth.

"I'll see you later ok?" The girl said and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek.

"Kay Emy…" He said and went back to his cereal.

The girl turned to leave completely ignoring her mother.

Regina felt hurt but understood her daughter had been hurt too.

"Em…" Regina said and Emily stopped, the girl rolled her eyes and turned.

"Yeah?" She said cheerlessly.

"Em I'm… I'm sorry about last night; I want to talk to you"

The girl could sense her mother's remorse in her voice and felt bad but she also didn't feel like talking to her at the moment.

She motioned to the door "I'm actually late… I told Frankie and Finn I'd meet them at the diner before going to school" She said honestly.

Regina smiled softly and nodded. "Ok… we'll talk later then"

"Sure" The girl said and turned on her heels.

Regina sighed deeply and then looked down at her son. Jack looked up as he chewed and smiled with his mouth closed; his beautiful emerald eyes glowed, Regina smiled back.

"Ready to see grandma?" She asked and the boy nodded.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emily sat at a booth at the diner, Frankie sat across from her. Em ate a bear claw and scribbled away on her notebook, the girl had failed to finish her homework due to the dramatic turn of events the night before. The other girl wore a black long sleeved t-shirt and jeans; she munched on a big stack of pancakes. Her black hair, today on a pony tail contrasted with her orbs amazingly. Em looked up and noticed her eyes looked lighter this morning, almost an icy blue… or was it a grayish green?

Frankie chewed and smiled slightly amused and at the same time endeared by the way Emily looked at her.

Em closed her eyes, quickly shook her head and continued with her homework. "Where's Finn anyway?"

"I don't know… maybe he finally fell on his face and swallowed that stupid camera"

Emily let out a small laugh "That's so mean Frankie… poor guy, it's not his fault he was chosen to be in charge of the yearbooks"

"Actually it totally is Em he loves the gig… he's fucking obsessed, the kid's like the paparazzi on crack. I think I'm gonna kill him before the school year ends…"

And just as she finished her sentence the scrawny boy in jeans, a green sweater and black chucks entered the diner sporting his cannon around his neck. Frankie's face immediately fell, the girl sighed annoyed.

"Does he absolutely have to ride with us?" The girl whined.

"Frankie…" Em said.

"Ugh! Alright fine! But I'm not riding in the back"

Finn walked closer to the booth and sat next to Emily.

"Hey Finn…" She said and smiled. Frankie rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

"Hey Emily… Thank you for giving me a ride today"

Emily shrugged. "Sure… it's no problem."

Frankie was concentrated on her delicious pancakes; she was cutting a hearty bite as the boy brought his camera to his face. Emily swallowed a laugh and observed amused.

As she opened her mouth to indulge in her well crafted bite… with the right amount of whipped cream and strawberry syrup; she heard the sound of the flash and was partially blinded by a candid shot.

Emily broke in laughter.

Frankie quickly dropped the fork and blinked.

"Finn… what the actual hell?!"

The boy looked at both girls as if he were at a tennis match; completely clueless. "What?"

Frankie reached across the table and grabbed him by the collar. "Next time you do that Finn… I promise you, I'm gonna take that lens and shove it so deep down your system, your future children will grow up to become cheap wedding photographers "

The boy leaned back as much as he could in the booth and put both hands in the air.

"Frankie, leave him alone" Em said. The girl knew Frankie would never hurt him.

She sat back down and returned to her pancakes giving him a watchful look.

"Ok… Frankie Jeez…" he said as he fixed his collar and swallowed hard. "You took it worse than the revolts when I caught them spray painting the front of the school the other night… at least they gave me a heads up to run"

The taller girl narrowed her eyes and pointed at him threateningly as she chewed on her food.

Emily furrowed her brows and looked at him. Emma had mentioned something about the night of the incident with the mystery woman; she had been at the school checking out some disturbances, chances were… this could lead her to some sort of helpful information. "You were taking pictures the night the school was vandalized?"

Finn held on to his camera as he closely looked at Frankie. He turned to Em. "Yeah… I had been working on some pieces in the lab… and the new principal was there, she let me stay after class"

"That Zelena chick?" Frankie asked slightly shocked "She's been nothing but a bitch to everyone … I can't believe she actually let you do that"

"Finn… do you still have those pictures?" Emily butted in.

"Yeah… why?" He answered coolly.

"Just curious…" Emily narrowed her eyes charmingly "Do you think you could show them to me?"

He shrugged "Sure Em… why not? … I don't have them with me though…"

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

After picking her boy up, Regina drove to the mansion and started to prepare tonight's dinner. Jack was lying on the couch smitten on a movie as he sang while playing with a couple of ninja turtles figurines.

The brunette was thinking of what she would say to her daughter. They would eat dinner together and talk things out she planned.

After an hour Regina had finished setting the table. She looked at the clock and realized Emily had not returned from school and it was now getting dark. The woman sighed and took her phone.

"Can you please come to the house? Emily hasn't come home…" Regina asked with a mixture of sadness and worry. She knew her daughter was more than likely avoiding her.

 _ **"Of course… I'm on my way"**_ Emma answered.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina was right; Emily didn't feel like being home. At the moment all she wanted was to get her mind off of everything that had been going on. Being with Frankie had become different, the girl provided her with a kind of euphoric feeling at the base of her stomach. She understood her and saw her; the feeling of liaison between them was like a rush… addictive. New.

The girls were in Frankie's room. Em sat on the bed looking at the lights that hung on the wall entwined like vines. The taller girl came in. holding a bottle filled with amber liquid and a red label.

Emily laughed.

Frankie busted into laughter too. "This is all I could find" She passed the bottle to Em.

"Tennessee fire…" She examined it curiously and opened the cap.

"Granny loves the stuff…" Frankie said casually stuffing her hands in her back pockets. Lately being alone with Emily had become a constant attack of sweaty palms and butterflies in her stomach… hell they felt more like birds than tiny insects.

Em smelled the liquor expecting it to reek less than desirably. Her face contorted into a pleased surprise. "It smells like cinnamon"

"Here" Frankie took the bottle and poured a small amount on each of the small glasses on the nightstand.

_**SQSQSQSQSQSQ** _

Emma patiently waited outside as Regina came to open the door.

Baby Jack poked his head from the kitchen and ran to the blonde.

"Mama!" He shouted as he crashed on her legs.

Emma picked him up and kissed him. "Hey there baby… how's my favorite boy?"

"I'm good mama… I missed you today." She said with his hands still around her neck.

"I missed you too…" She looked at him and smiled lovingly.

"How much?" Jack asked.

"All there is… actually"

The boy smiled satisfied.

Emma noticed Regina was trying her best not to show Jack how sad she felt.

"I just drove by Red's house… Em's car is there… don't worry, I'm sure she'll be home soon… let's give her a couple of hours; if she doesn't come I'll go get her." Emma said trying to ease Regina's mind.

The woman crossed her arms "She finally texted me a few minutes ago… said she'd be here after dinner" Regina finished disappointed.

The brunette looked at the table and sighed defeated "Why don't you join us? I have a table set for three and a ridiculous amount of gnocci…" Regina offered and Emma's eyes lit up. The blonde smiled coolly and nodded still holding her son who now rested his cheek on her shoulder.

"I'd love to…" The taller woman said looking into her wife's beautiful eyes, wishing she could just kiss her… hold her. "Did you hear that Jack? Let's have dinner just the three of us"

"Yeah!" He smiled throwing his fists in the air.

_**SQSQSQSQSQSQ** _

After tasting the cinnamon whiskey, both girls agreed that it was good and had a couple of sips; though they quickly forgot about the drinks and talked away comfortably. Emily showed her a few ways to be able to feel her magic and Frankie was fascinated. They sat on the bed facing each other as music played in the background.

Frankie Had her arms stretched out towards Emily with her palms facing up; while the other girl ran her finger tips softly on Frankie's skin. Emily traced her veins or at least what she could see of them. White hues of magic could be seen, leaving a pattern at their gentle pass.

Frankie felt the amazing sensation echo faintly through her veins… it traveled all around her body, she closed her eyes and got lost in the amazing sensation of feeling this connected to Emily.

Em smiled as she watched her friend; she traced patterns all the way to Frankie's finger tips and then gently stopped. The other girl opened her eyes enthralled in the sensation leaving her body. An engrossed smile on her face.

"That was amazing…" She said.

Em let out a small laugh and plummeted onto the mattress; Frankie fallowed. They were both looking into the ceiling, listening only to the music playing and the sound of each other's laugh.

The sound of their laughter quickly died, they could only hear each other breathe.

Frankie turned her head and just contemplated how beautiful Em was… how amazingly she smelled, how she made her feel high, she just looked at her best friend and began to yearn, almost miss her… even though she was right next to her.

Emily felt Frankie's eyes on her and turned to face her stunning face, her eyes were capturing and muting… they looked even lighter contrasted with the scarce black eye shadow she wore lightly. Em felt lost each time she looked into her eyes for the past few months. She noticed just how much she liked the small mole Frankie had on her clavicle. Her eyes traveled to her lips… and then back up.

Frankie did the same, her eyes traveled down to Emily's amazing lips. She wanted to kiss her so badly; she wondered what she tasted like. She simply wanted to feel her… closer.

Frankie hesitated, she was nervous… but she wanted to. She really did.

The girl dug for courage and just allowed herself to feel the moment. She felt drawn by the rise and fall of Em's chest. She leaned on her elbow and her face was now lingering above Emily's. Their eyes never leaving each other.

Frankie slowly leaned down and with the tip of her nose graced Em's cheek, smelling her. She closed her eyes and placed her lips on her cheek.

Emily closed her eyes and then opened them again… she could feel Frankie's warm breath on her skin… she could hear the sound of each breath she took. Frankie smelled so good… she made her feel just so good.

The taller girl could feel her cheeks so flushed and hot… but she didn't care; she wanted to explore her more. Em felt better than she had ever imagined. The nearness was simply fervent for both girls.

They both felt and saw each other in a brand new raw… different way.

Emily fallowed her lead and she was now the one reaching the side of Frankie's face with her lips and kissed her cheek.

Frankie closed her eyes indulging in the sensation of feeling Emily's lips on her skin. She reached for Em's other cheek… and then Em fallowed and did the same; all they could hear was the gentle sound their lips made as they touched their skin. Then they were mere inches apart… just so close… they stared into each other's eyes. Emily began to tremble and Frankie felt her… the taller girl smiled and gently moved a few strands of hair from her face; she then traced her thumb on her forehead.

She knew Em was scared.

Em smiled "I should go…" She whispered still only inches from Frankie's lips. She closed her eyes.

"Ok…" Frankie whispered back.

Their lips never got to meet.

She pulled back and Em sat up. The girl took Frankie's hand and squeezed it gently looking at her. The taller girl curled her lip upwards and blinked softly.

"See you tomorrow?" Frankie asked knowingly.

"Pick you up at seven…" She smiled softly and stood to leave.

Frankie smiled and watched her go.

_**SQSQSQSQSQSQ** _

Back at the mansion, Emma washed the dishes in the kitchen. Emily walked in and furrowed her brows smiling.

"What are you doing here?

Emma turned and dried her hands on a white kitchen towel.

"Well… hello to you too" Emma joked.

"Did you and mom make up?" She asked with eyes full of hope.

Emma smiled and softly blinked shaking her head "No… not yet at least, but we did come to an agreement"

"What kind of agreement?" Em asked curiously.

Emma sighed. "We'll both talk to you about it after we put Jack to bed."

"Ok… Where's mom?

"She's giving your brother his bath"

"Em… I know you've been going through a lot lately, but your mom loves you… she's just had a shit time with all this… please cut her a break… you don't usually skip dinners" Emma added calmly.

"I know ma… I'm sorry I just… it's been hard ok? and I have a lot on my mind right now, I just needed a break"

"I know Emy… How's Frankie?" She asked casually but with all intention.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah… well no, I guess… ugh I don't know"

"What's going on? You can tell me anything Em… you know that don't you?

Emily took a deep breath "Frankie almost kissed me tonight…"

"Oh…" Emma widened her eyes lightly. "Almost… Well did you want to kiss her back?"

Emily looked up to the ceiling as if looking for the answer there. She then looked down at her hands as she fidgeted. "I did… I do, I really do but ma if I kiss her everything will change you know?" The girl pierced her mom with her brown eyes.

Emma smiled and nodded softly as she placed a hand on her daughter's arm.

"Probably Em… but the question is… do you want things to change?"

"I do… but I'm scared. I mean ma this is Frankie… the girl that gave me all the red and green gummies the first day of school when we were five… Frankie that dotted my "I's" and exchanged lunches with me... but, something changed… and now she's Frankie… and it just feels so different, but so amazing… I just… I don't wanna lose her ma" Emily finished with a look that Emma had not seen in her eyes since she was just a child, the look of 'I need my mommy' the blonde held her daughter and kissed the top of her head and then spoke onto it.

"Just fallow your heart Emy… I don't think you could ever lose Frankie…"

Emily smiled into her mother's chest and stayed safely in her arms.

**A/N: Alright you guys there you have it chapter four… I can't wait to feel your love. Please and always thank you. X (Break The Rules By Charli XCX)**


	5. Wait

**A/N: Regina's thoughts will be in bold italic at the end of the chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5 Wait**

This morning was glorious, at least for some it would be. While limbs were moving upstairs, eyes blinking rapidly and welcoming another day down the hall; maybe heads plummeting back onto pillows right down the street, jaws opening and closing in the other side of town... the truth was that innumerable amounts of little existences were welcoming or cursing and throwing a shoe at this brand new chance. To start over again… or continue something magical, maybe stop something that hurts.

Emma had spent the night on the couch. It was her wife's couch and it was her couch; yet this morning it was only hers. Things were feeling less dense; the blonde could somehow feel more leverage in the air of her relationship with Regina. Emma went to bed thinking, over and over of how unfair this situation was. She thought of how she felt, but she could not help but to wonder how Regina felt. And the answer at the end of each looping though was the same. She felt hurt.

Emerald green eyes sprung wide open, the same way her body jolted awake.

"Wake up mama!" Her toddler screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped on her. Jack wore his cozy red footie pajamas.

"Umph!" Jack had successfully knocked the wind out of her. "I'm up! I'm up…" Emma instinctively held on to her son as she gained awareness.

As soon as her consciousness kicked in, all the woman could see was a bright pair of eyes that mirrored hers. "Ugh… baby…" Emma tilted her sore neck to the side and rubbed patterns on his warm little back as he sat on her lap facing her.

"Good morning mama… I wake up see?" The boy lovingly explained.

Emma smiled groggily "I see baby boy… you're VERY awake, and mama is totally not"

Emma looked at the clock it was only five thirty am.

The woman stood up with her son in her arms and went into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" She asked the bundle in her arms as she sat him on the counter.

The boy nodded as she searched the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal.

"I want pancakes"

Jack voiced and Emma froze, and then put the box back to its original place. "You do huh?"

Jack smiled and nodded.

The woman began to ready a bowl and find ingredients. Jack silently observed her from the counter.

"You know what?… life is just… so unpredictable" The woman said as she walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of milk; Jack's eyes fallowed her attentively.

"Just when you think you have everything laid out perfectly… just in the right place you know? Like a stack of pancakes actually… or maybe like a stack of legos… " Emma rambled and began to mix the ingredients.

"When you put that last piece and you are just there you know?… looking at this really amazing thing you built"

Jack continued to stare at his blonde mother, his little mouth agape and head tilted to the side.

"… Boom!" Emma motions with her arms. "The blow comes and you realize that your life is just a multicolored scattered mess of legos… Your tower is gone… and have you ever stepped on a lego? I mean… it hurts! It hurts a lot" Emma finished her sentence and Jack confused scratched his head.

Emma stopped and looked at her beautiful boy and smiled "You have no idea of what I'm talking about do you?"

Jack smiled adorably as she leaned in and began to tickle him, making the toddler burst into giggles.

As she pulled back Jack placed both his little hands on each of her cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"But you are the best listener…" She smiled and tapped his nose. "Thank you for listening to me…" She told the tiny human. Jack continued to stare into her eyes, hands still on her cheeks.

"Mama…"

"Yeah baby?"

"I hungry…"

Emma laughed and kissed him.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

After eating a very very early breakfast with her son, Emma bathed and dressed him for the day. As he watched cartoons, she reached for a notebook and one of his colored pencils. The woman scribbled on.

"Ok… why don't you go and wake up Emy?"

Jack's eyes brightened and he jumped off his bed. As soon as the toddler entered Emily's quiet room, Emma walked down the other end of the hall and heard her son.

"Emy wake up!"

Emma smiled; she could picture her daughter jolt awake just as she had. The blonde walked into the master bedroom. Regina was still fast asleep and she looked just so beautiful. The blonde's lip curled into a soft sincere smile. She placed the note on the night stand and wanted nothing more but to kiss her wife. The blonde gently traced her finger tips down a few locks of hair and then walked out.

As soon as the door closed; Regina opened her eyes. She took a deep breath as her beautiful dark eyes scanned the room. She sat up and took the note nearby.

_Regina,_

_I know that you are in pain, and there are not enough chances I could get in this lifetime to show you just how sorry I am that I caused you to feel that pain. I know that everything changes… that days turn into nights, that life can feel so good and that it can also feel like shit… I know that one day there is an inevitable end to all the good and the shit, I don't know why there is an expiration date on everything, I don't know why things just… transform into something else… but there is one thing I've always known, I am so in love with you. I am, and the only thing I want to do every morning is the same thing I've always wanted to do; to look at you and feel this._

_Yours,_

_Emma._

_P.S: I took Jack to my parent's house so you could have an extra hour to yourself._

Regina felt her heart expand and her eyes swell with tears. The gorgeous woman took a deep breath and simply felt herself smile.

The day went on with ease. Emma took on her usual tasks with a different attitude; the woman loved waking up in her own home again. Having shared the morning with her son, simply getting to make breakfast for him, hold him and talk to him… watch him eat and smile, things were definitely shifting. She had felt Regina's walls starting to slowly come down.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The blonde sat at her office and stared at her phone that rested on the desk. She thought about it, actually she had been thinking of texting Regina all morning. The sensation at the pit of her stomach and feeling rushing through her veins all the way to her fingertips pushed her. In truth it wasn't a push, the action was not even near an obligation. Emma was honest with herself and all she wanted was to be with her wife. She just missed her.

Her hands tapped the surface anxiously; she bit her lip and simply took the item and began to type.

"Hey, how's your day going?" Emma typed and her heart hesitated briefly at the painful threat of getting stung; the woman simply stared at it and hit send.

Her leg trembled as she tapped her foot against the floor immediately after. Now came the wait, the last thing she wanted was for Regina to simply ignore her and continue to add to the pain in her chest.

Emma stared at the phone as if willing it to make a sound, buzz… anything.

Nothing.

"Ugh…" The blonde crossed her arms on her desk and let her head fall on them.

The phone vibrated and made a simple sound.

Emma's head jolted up and she stared at her cell; she quickly picked it up and swiped the screen.

_**"Insanely busy. I have not finished reviewing these proposals and have a meeting in a couple of hours"** _

Emma smiled, this was progress. The brunette had been more than civil the past several hours and she hoped it would stay that way.

"Why don't you take a break? Have lunch with me?"

**_"Actually, I won't have the time to even get near a meal. I must finish this and then go to my meeting; I might need you to please pick up Jack this afternoon"_ **

"No problem I got it…"

_**"Thank you."** _

Emma sat there for a few minutes and immediately called the diner. After placing an order for her wife's favorite salad she placed one for her favorite burger and fries. It would buy her time to pick up the meals and get to Regina before she would have to enter her tedious meeting.

The blonde dropped off the salad and a piece of the strawberry cheesecake Regina could never ever resist. She left the items with a bottle of water with Regina's assistant. Emma simply left them there with a smile and turned on her heels. Jennifer smiled and watched her leave.

Emma wouldn't get to watch Regina look up from her papers and smile once Jennifer entered her office… but it happened anyway.

Afternoon had arrived and Regina was still stuck at her meeting dealing with suited up morons. The woman was simply dying to go home and be with her children… and who was she kidding? She was hoping Emma would be there too; perhaps the blonde would stay with Jack and Emily until the brunette got home… perhaps she could simply find an irrefutable excuse in order to see Regina… The woman shook her head lightly and caught her heart rambling wildly; she needed to listen to a different voice.

On the other side of town, Emma was stuck with another call of vandalism.

The blonde looked at the time and simply dialed.

"Em…"

 _ **"Hey ma… what's up?"**_ Emily answered.

"I need you to do me a huge favor"

**_"Sure, anything…"_ **

"I was supposed to pick up Jack this afternoon, your mom is stuck in a meeting and I'm in the middle of another vandalism call… Do you think you could please-"

Emma didn't even finish when Emily interrupted her.

_**"Don't worry… I'll go get him"** _

"Thank you so much kid… I'll see you soon"

_**"See you later ma"** _

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emily and Frankie had successfully picked the toddler up. The two girls had approached the day normally. Frankie didn't want to bring up the topic and actually have a conversation with Em about their near kiss and their surfacing feelings for each other; she knew the other girl had so much on her mind already. All Frankie wanted was to be there for her. That didn't stop her from staring at her when she wasn't looking though; and even when she was looking.

The girls walked with the toddler near the pier. After finding a bench, they decided to settle.

Jack reached inside his multicolored backpack and pulled out his current favorite toys; a complete set of ninja turtles figurines. The boy sat on the ground and began to place each one on it. Frankie then sat across from him, Em stayed on the bench and furrowed her brows.

"What are you doing?" She said and laughed lightly.

"It's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… I must" She said seriously.

Em rolled her eyes amused by Frankie's move, she laughed. "Seriously? Are you about to like play dolls with my little brother… right now?"

"Oh no Em, you do not get it. These are Teenage Mutant Ninja—"

"Turtles I know…" Em finished amused and she had to admit highly endeared.

"Em… They are human sized turtles that have mastered the fine and totally as-" Frankie looked at Jack and quickly corrected "Butt kicking art of ninjutsu"

The toddler smiled and looked at them. Emily continued to smile and listen to her friend.

"Dude… they are mutant, eat pizza and fight crime… not to mention they have sickeningly awesome names… They are not just dolls Em, you need to get in touch with your definition of cool"

Frankie turned to Jack and continued. "Please tell me you have Splinter cutiekins"

Jack smiled and stood up, the boy reached into the small pocket of his pants and dug for it.

Frankie smiled at Em "Baby bro here knows his amounts of cool… give me five Jackns"

"Yeah!" Jack laughed and high fived the girl. Emily laughed and sat there as she watched them play.

After a few minutes, Emily had found her way a few steps away from them, the girl leaned on the wooden surface of the long pier's structure and watched the calm waters move. The sun reflected on it as the wind blew through her beautiful dark locks. Frankie observed the change in her friend's mood, she stood up and walked towards her.

The slightly taller girl walked closer to Em and gently leaned on the same surface, Frankie too wore her long black hair down, it blew freely along the breeze.

"Hey… everything ok?" Frankie asked as her stunning eyes tried to look at the setting sun; its blinding splendor making the girl's orbs look almost a whitening shade of green.

Emily turned her head and caught sight of her stunning gaze. She smiled and silently felt all the amazing things Frankie made her feel; she wanted so badly to just let them out.

"I am… It's just…" She shook her head and looked down; then back up and into the setting sun. "I wish things would go back to normal between my moms… she still must think I'm super pissed at her…"

Frankie turned and faced Em.

"Em… I've never met two people who look at each other like they do, hell even the way they are with each other… that's just so rare and so awesome, look… I know that right now everything just feels like it sucks but…" Frankie looked deeply into Em's eyes. "If I were your moms I'd fight… I mean…" The girl sighed overwhelmed by her own feelings for Em "They are so fucking lucky they have each other Em… and you know what… I hope they do fight… because if they have this luck… and simply don't, then what's the point of... anything?"

Emily smiled and felt her heart beat increase as she continued to get lost in Frankie's eyes.

Baby Jack had wondered to the pier's edge and dropped one of his ninja dolls; The boy squatted as perfectly as his little legs allowed; he stretched his arm and tried to reach the floating toy.

"Ugh…" He continued to reach closer and then turned "Emy… ugh… I can't get it"

He continued to try, his little fingers stretching for his toy.

Lost in the moment, Frankie and Emily stared into each other's eyes. The wind ferociously blew on their long hair. Both girls laughed.

Frankie walked closer "Here…"

She gently and almost hesitantly tucked a few strands of Em's untamed strands behind her ear. The girl could feel Frankie's energy pulling her in. They both smiled. Emily suddenly remembered and looked over Frankie's shoulder.

Her gorgeous face fell "Frankie… where's Jack?" She asked alarmed as she lost her colors. The girl looked all around and her baby brother was not in sight. The rest of his toys remained where only minutes before, him and Frankie had played.

Frankie's head turned and desperately searched everywhere. Emily's chest began to rapidly rise and fall.

"Jack!" Emily screamed and frantically looked around, tears already pooling in her eyes.

"Jack! Where are you buddy?!" Frankie yelled.

Emily quickly began to hyperventilate "Frankie…" She whispered brokenly as her breathing trembled.

She was desperate and in an instant she found Frankie's eyes.

The taller girl held onto her and looked into her orbs "Hey it's going to be ok, I promise" Frankie desperately tried to calm her down. She continued to look and finally saw Jack's toy floating by the edge of the pier.

Her eyes widened "Shit… shit shit Jack!" She quickly ran and sprinted, her athletic body aiding her resolve greatly.

Emily stood there frozen, thick tears fell from her eyes as her entire world began to disconnect… all she could hear was a beeping sound fading into her ears. Her beautiful baby brother had just been in her arms, smiling happily and now he was simply gone.

Frankie dove into the cold water and then came up after a few minutes.

Nothing.

She desperately looked around chest heaving; she took a deep breath and went back in.

Emily found a bit of coherent connection to reality and ran to the edge of the pier; she clumsily reached for her phone and called for help.

In that instant Frankie came back up to the surface, now holding an unconscious baby Jack.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina was the first to arrive at the hospital, the woman was an emotional mess waiting to topple over. As soon as Emily saw her mother she called for her.

"Mom!" Emily voiced full of emotion as tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

Regina gasped as she turned and saw Emily running towards her; more tears began to fall.

Em crashed against Regina's body "Mom, I'm so sorry it's all my fault… I'm so sorry" She cried into her mother's neck.

Regina held her daughter as her eyes searched the place desperately. She pulled back "Where is he? Is he ok?" She asked her voice broken "Whale!" Regina screamed in the hall.

The brunette was in absolute pain. Emily managed to calm down a bit and talk to her mother "They took him in there… and haven't come out since"

Regina's eyes were ravaged and lost, but she knew she had to find her center and keep it together. She had to. For her daughter and her son.

"Whale!" She screamed again looking around for a nurse or a staff member. A nurse rapidly approached her.

"Ma'am please calm down, lower your voice"

Regina gave her the most lethal of her death glares, her eyes looked almost catatonic, the woman had to hold herself and not simply throw a fire ball at her. Regina's hand almost reached for the move, her fingers twitched as she held back and controlled herself. The nurse quickly walked away.

Whale came out of the room and approached both Emily and Regina. The brunette turned as he called her name, her eyes widened and she desperately waited for his words.

"Regina he's ok" The man straightly said.

Both brunettes took a deep breath of relief.

"Jack was fortunate to have Frances there… the girl performed cardio pulmonary resuscitation, and well, she kept the compressions and ventilations until the ambulance got there, luckily he wasn't underwater for too long… He's awake… at the moment a bit fussy and crying for you, but his vitals are perfectly fine… he should be up and running by tomorrow. I want to leave him overnight, and keep him in observation, just to be completely sure.

Regina nodded anxiously, feeling alive again.

"You may both go in and see him" The man said, smiled and left.

Regina and her daughter walked in and their hearts broke at the sight of the small boy flushed teary face. The woman gasped and ran to the bed.

"Mommy…" Jack voiced yearningly.

Regina took him into her arms and held on to him. "Mommy's here my love… it's ok, everything's ok… you're ok" She kissed the top of his head and comforted him.

Emily stood a few feet away looking broken.

The boy rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

A few minutes later, Emily made her way into the room were Frankie had been checked and treated by a nurse. They were alone. Frankie sat on the edge of a bed, her long black hair damp, contrasted her milk like skin… she looked up as soon as she felt a presence in the room. Her eyes stunning as ever.

Emily walked towards her in silence. She looked into Frankie's eyes and quickly noticed the girl had lightly busted her brow, she had a small cut that was now patched up.

Frankie smiled softly and Em walked closer. Getting lost in her gaze.

"You got hurt…" Em said softly as she reached near the cut with her hand gently.

"It's nothing… just a scratch. The nurse told me Jack was ok" Frankie said and continued to look into Emily's eyes. The other girl nodded and smiled… "He's already playing with his mutant dolls again" Frankie smiled and Emily walked closer.

"I'm missing all the fun then…" Frankie said peacefully.

Another step.

Em gently reached for Frankie's cheek and closed the gap between them, sealing it with a slow yet deep kiss.

Frankie closed her eyes and welcomed the sentiment. Her lips moved softly. Tasting her for the first time.

Emily broke the kiss very gently, only the subtle intimate sound of its demise was heard. With eyes still closed Em rested her forehead on hers.

They did not move. They continued to breathe… Frankie gently opened her eyes and searched for Em's; gazing into them and then down to her stunning lips.

The taller girl placed her hand on the small curve of her lower back and pulled her in. She opened her mouth and deliciously embraced Emily's. the slightly shorter girl opened hers and felt Frankie's warm tongue mouth-wateringly tempting hers. Em whimpered into the amazing kiss.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

It had taken Emma a bit longer than Regina to get there since the blonde was all the way in the other side of town. She sped, then she ran through the hallway looking for her family desperately. Regina had already spoken to her on the phone and told her Jack was ok, but all Emma wanted was her wife and her baby boy in her arms. Safely.

The blonde's eyes lit as she walked in the room and saw Regina sitting by the bed caressing Jack's little hand as he peacefully slept.

The brunette saw the blonde and tears invaded her eyes again. "Emma" She breathed out.

Regina stood up and crashed her body against hers… Emma closed her eyes as their torsos collided and looped her arms around her wife. Regina was a trembling nervous wreck; she clung to the taller woman for dear life. She placed her hands on her small waist and took her in… she felt her.

That night they had stayed at the hospital. The room dimly lit, Emma slept next to Jack on the bed, The blonde's hand rested on his tiny chest… perhaps a way to make sure he was breathing and he was safe. Regina sat on the couch a few feet away from them and simply stared in silence, taken by the moment and its immense peace. She observed Emma's wedding band around her finger… each tiny feature with vivid clarity.

_**"That night as I waited for Emma to arrive, the minutes stretched for miles. All I could do was stare at my baby's tiny hand gently resting on the pillow. And I understood that we were all circumstances. The pink blush on his skin, reminded me that just as life was flowing within him, it had almost simply flowed out. Existence had been reduced to nothing but a collection of small chances that looped and faithfully clung from one moment to the next, full of hope... in order to be sustained. This thing that kept us all together was strangely fragile; it was strangely beautiful… and passing by with irrevocably high rapidity"** _

**A/N: All mistakes are mine, I know nothing about CPR or drowning victims procedures so please keep that in mind. I'd love to hear your thoughts please review if you like the story… (Wait By M83)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded the first five chapters... Please let me know if you'd like to read more, and I'll continue to write... thank you! :)


	6. Chemical

**A/N: As many of you were totally dying the best death inside by simply watching the Queen kick ass, I was faithfully writing another chapter ;) I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6 Chemical   (Kerli)**

The Mills-Swan Family had safely made it to their home as soon as baby Jack was discharged; this had however happened earlier than any tired sleeping human would deem appropriate. Emma was currently in the shower; Jack was asleep and Regina made coffee in her immaculate kitchen.

Emily was sitting on the living room couch staring into blank space. The girl was exhausted… everything about the past hours had been nothing but that, exhausting. The beautiful brunette thought of much, perhaps too many things at once. After her kiss with Frankie, no words were said. In truth their day had been filled perhaps with more than anyone could handle in such small amount of time; Frankie as well as Emily was tired and knew the girl was simply going through much. No words were needed, after she had informed her friend that baby Jack would have to stay overnight and of course so would the family, Frankie decided to stay and keep Em much needed company. The taller girl simply held her all night as they laid in the tiny hospital bed.

Regina rested her head on the door arch and observed her daughter. After a few minutes of being unnoticed, she decided to walk to Emily, the brunette sat next to her daughter and the teenager’s trance broke, she jumped slightly but quickly realized it was just her mother. Emily gave the former queen a weak smile.

“That espresso smells awesome… too bad I can’t have any” Em said jokingly as she continued to stare at her previously chosen point on the wall.

Regina smiled and placed a hand on her daughter’s arm “Perhaps today we could simply make an exception”

Emily turned slightly shocked “Are you serious?”

The former queen narrowed her eyes “Em I know you drink it anyway, give me some credit… I’m not stupid”

Emily let out a small laugh “Far from that mom… you’re actually pretty amazing” Em finished in a more honest tone.

Regina’s eyes quickly filled with emotion, her past few weeks with Emily had been anything but amazing. Her daughter had gotten to see a side of her the girl never had. Emily and Regina had always had a very special relationship, and the strain it had been taking was simply killing them both.

“I have been far from amazing to you lately Em… I’m… I’m sorry” Regina voiced honestly looking into her daughter’s eyes.

“No mom… I was wrong, I behaved like a brat actually… you’re going through so much and---”

Regina’s hands made their way to Em’s cheeks “Emily… I was wrong too” She said as her voice broke.

Emily stared into her mother’s brown eyes faithfully.

“Em, I should have never allowed my current situation to affect you and Jack… it was wrong and I will make no excuses for it… whatever issues you mother and I may be going through… the truth is that, you should have never had to suffer the repercussions  of my actions… which I will also not justify” Regina enlaced her fingers with her daughter’s and continued to reassure her with her eyes “The way I treated your mother was cruel… and I am sorry you had to witness that, it… it was wrong and I owe you an apology”

Em’s lip curled into an understanding half grin “I accept your apology mom but I don’t think it’s me you should apologize to…”

Regina looked down and then back into her daughter’s eyes “I know…” Regina said and bit the inside of her cheek. The brunette closed her eyes and opened them again; she then took a deep breath.

“So…” Regina looked down at her hand still laced with her daughter’s.

“So…” Emily smiled knowingly. “Go ahead and ask me mom I know you’re dying to”

Regina matched Emily’s smile. “Actually… yes, but what I really want to know is if you’re ok… I mean if you have any questions honey… I am here for you, you can ask me anything, or even if some of the imbecilic fools in this town are mean to you, they can be so small minded even in these times”

“Wait mom… do you think I am having an existential crisis because I have feelings for another girl?” Em asked slightly confused.

Regina opened and closed her mouth quickly “I don’t know, I mean I though you---”

Emily shook her head and smiled coolly “No mom, of course not… I’m freaking out because it’s my best friend… I mean I guess I just don’t want things to go wrong and then get weird and end up losing her you know?”

Regina felt proud. They had definitely raised a fantastic young woman. The brunette smiled. “Those feelings and concerns are perfectly normal Em, frankly I believe I would feel the same if I were in your position. Have you talked to Frankie about it?”

“We haven’t… but I know it’s there” The girl took a deep breath suddenly feeling lighthearted “I mean I don’t know when things changed between us, but it feels so… amazing and I know Frankie, I know she feels it too… we actually… um… kissed last night” Em finished feeling her cheeks blush at the admission to her mom.

Regina’s eyes widened yet her facial expression quickly eased “Well Em, I think you should definitely talk to her, be honest about how you feel… ask how _she_ feels… there’s nothing wrong with voicing your fears honey, and I’m sure Frankie will more than exceptionally join you in this meeting of minds”

“You really think so?” Em voiced honestly.

“I’m sure my love”

They both smiled, Emily lingered in her gaze… an idea had hit her.

“Mom… I’m not trying to totally imply that your statement is hypocritical”

Regina let out a small laugh, Emily had her face but damn it she had so many of Emma’s ways. “I sense a but somewhere in that unfinished sentence”

Em shrugged her shoulders “It was more of a however actually”

“Same thing dear”

“Quite right mother… I really think you should give ma a chance and talk to her, I mean after all you have successfully convinced me to voice my feelings, implying that emotional unavailability is a hazard in any relationship, be it friendship or otherwise” Emily finished playfully.

Regina narrowed her eyes while her lips sprouted a suspicious smile.

“Did Emma put you up to this?”

“Not at all mom… but now that we are being honest with each other, I think you’re making a huge mistake”

Regina took a deep breath as well as her daughter’s words in “Now that we are being honest with each other… I miss her with the same depth of the pain I feel, this isn’t easy Em” The brunette looked down at her lap.

“… look I get it, I know you feel hurt and betrayed, but mom…” Emily tightened the grip on her mother’s hand and shook her with her gaze “This is crazy in love with you ma we are talking about… I mean come on mom! Open your eyes… this is so weird! So off… you are insanely smart, think about it… like really for only a few minutes look beyond the pain that is so in your face and you’ll see that this whole mess just doesn’t make sense” Emily finished passionately  yet subtly trying to get through to her mother.

Regina’s eyes were deeply locked with hers, the passion of her daughter’s intent made her insides burn with emotion. Her lips quivered as her eyes glazed with tears.

“You feel more deeply than anyone I’ve ever met mom, the intensity with which your heart works is just so raw and freaking beautiful… you feel things with everything you’ve got, be it good or bad… so, you must really feel like… shit but--”

“Emily…” Regina glared slightly.

The girl laughed “Sorry… but its true mom so please… please really think about this, ask yourself… and just listen… I _know_ your heart won’t betray you”

It had been Emma’s turn to listen to a good chunk of the conversation from the middle of the stairs.

The blonde finished walking downstairs and cleared her throat as she entered the living room.

Regina immediately turned her head and Em over her mom’s shoulder. Emily could so easily see how they were each other’s weakness, the intensity of the tension in the room was thick and charged.

Emma’s eyes found Regina’s.

“Where are you going ma?”

“I need to go in to work for a few hours”

“I was thinking… maybe we could have dinner together, just you and I” Emily asked her blonde mother.

“Sure kid… it’s a date”

Emily smiled “Cool…”

Emma quickly locked eyes with Regina once more “If you need anything at all… please just call me”

Regina smiled slightly and nodded.

The situation they found themselves in was extremely undefined. As soon as they had arrived from the hospital, Emma went in for a shower… this was her home, yet she knew that this recent arrangement of her staying over had simply woven itself in casually by circumstances; she knew it had been what it was, and that tonight she would have to go back to her empty apartment. Neither Emma nor Regina said a word, even though they wanted to badly… Emma wanted to ask her to please allow her to stay no matter how awkward the situation seemed and Regina was dying to ask her if she was coming home tonight.

They looked into each other’s eyes longingly.

Emma smiled softly at her wife and then walked towards her daughter, kissed her forehead.

“See you later Em”

“Ok ma… I’ll call you before I leave”

Emma nodded and walked towards the door.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The day had gone by easily; Regina had of course stayed at home with Jack and Emily who had been excused from school.

The former queen on the other hand had been spoiling her baby boy, cooking his favorite meals and watching whatever movie he commanded one after the other, the two of them had spent the day cuddled with their mother in her big comfortable bed.

The three brunettes’ were laughing delightfully as Emily’s phone vibrated.

The girl swiped the screen **_“I want to see you”_**

Em bit her lip and stared at the message. The girl felt a surge of emotions shoot up through her blood stream, hitting her stomach and flushing her face. Em could feel her heart stuck in her throat.

The girl sighed and sank the back of her head into the pillow.

Regina stopped her tickling battle with baby Jack and noticed, the woman whispered in her boy’s ear mischievously, his little face contorting into a mirror of hers.

“Emy…” Jack sing sang.

Emily unknowingly looked at her little brother and then saw their plotting faces. Her eyes widened.

“Oh no, no no no… If you guys tickle me I swear!”

Emily broke in laughter as Jack and Regina simply ignored her warning and went for it.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma had debated into ordering in or cooking for her daughter, not that the night would be any less special if she didn’t craft the meals herself but she definitely thought Em would appreciate a change in the menu while being with her blonde mother; perhaps offering something other than grannies safe platters, the woman thought it through and decided to surprise the teenager with a concoction of her own.

Thankfully the thick bright red pasta sauce hadn’t burned while she was in the shower, the blonde had managed to get dressed, blow dry her long mane, and apply some light make up while the tomato mush simmered beautifully. It was now time for the tortellini to be put into a boil. The blonde juggled with kitchen utensils swiftly as a kitchen rag rested on her shoulder. The bell rang.

Em had arrived.

The woman pulled the rag off her shoulder as she opened the door. “You’re as punctual as your mother I’m---”

 “Regina…” She voiced softly yet highly surprised.

Several seconds went by and Emma was still in shock.

“Are you going to rudely make freeze to death?” Regina voiced in.

Emma blinked as she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly “Uh… I no… of course not, please come in”

Emma cleared the pathway, and furrowed her brows as Regina passed by her.

“Where’s Em I thought---” Emma was confused and felt like she had been hit on the head with a wooden bat.

Regina smirked darkly “Well don’t hide your disappointment” She said sarcastically “I knew this was a bad idea” Regina walked to leave, she felt completely exposed.

Emma took her hand.

“No! I… Uh…” She squeezed her eyes and opened them “Regina please stay…” She pleaded and smiled “I’m just… surprised, I thought Em---”

“Our daughter… convinced me to…” The brunette looked down at her stilettos trying to find her anchor and not show just how nervous she felt. She succeeded, Regina Mills always looked calmed and collected, though Emma simply knew better… she simply knew _her_. “She thought it would be good if we had a chance to talk”

Emma smiled brightly. _God my kids are awesome_ the blonde thought.

Regina walked into the neat contemporary place; she hadn’t been in it since Henry last visited.

The brunette looked around “You cooked… I’m impressed”

“Being married to June Cleaver for so many years left me feeling spoiled and rusty, but I was surprised to see I could still pull it off” Emma joked lamely.

Regina smiled falsely “Funny as always dear… it’s good to know that’s how you saw me, an overrated house maid”

Emma laughed and looked down as she scratched her head she knew Regina had to be extremely nervous, she knew her coping mechanism well.

“Do you want some wine…? I actually think I have a bottle of your favorite” The blonde walked into the kitchen area and looked for the chilled red.

Regina nodded and walked into the living room area and sat. After draining the pasta, both women enjoyed an outstanding meal; they spoke mainly of their children… Emma was eternally grateful and happy… they continued to drink wine and moved their conversation to the living room.

“I know I’ve said this like a thousand times tonight, but thank you so much for coming… I’ve missed this…”

Regina smiled softly and looked down at the lap where her hands rested and stayed as far away from the blonde as possible.

Temptation was darkly seductive.

Emma felt her heart swell as she looked into Regina’s hesitant eyes, they were full of longing, confusion, lust and so much love… even though the woman had kept her distance like a wounded animal, a vastly sensitive creature who fearfully guarded her fragility… dying for a touch from the one she loved, craving and simply desiring more than anything to want to trust again. Emma could see so much… feel so much.

“Emily said the whole situation seemed off to her, she basically begged me to try and look past how much it hurt, and trust what I know to be” She shook her head trying to understand “But Emma, no matter how hard I replay everything in my head, I know you… If you truly weren’t having an affair short lived or not behind my back, you would have turned this town upside down trying to figure out who that woman I saw leaving the room was and you haven’t moved a muscle… why? I don’t understand…” Regina asked honestly.

Emma took a deep breath and smiled weakly looking into Regina’s eyes longingly, showing her very own pain to the brunette this time.

“Absolution after proven otherwise is easy… that is something anyone could do, but you and I Regina…” Emma smiled at herself “What we’ve always had breaks any rules… it just goes beyond anything comprehensible to me because I can’t explain it, what I feel for you mutes me and makes me want to happily die inside of you” The blonde’s eyes filled with tears, and at this Regina’s fallowed. Emma entwined her hands with the brunette’s “I love you… so much, and the life force of this amazing feeling is knowing that you believe in me… I just wanted you to believe in me and know that I would never betray you like that, to have someone truly believe in you this blindly isn’t something just anyone can easily do… I want you not only to trust me but to trust us, not absolve me because you have tangible proof of something you know could have never happened in the first place”

Regina let out a small smile as a tear left her eye and ran down her cheek.

Emma reached her soft olive cheek and wiped away the tear gently. The blonde smiled. She felt her wife’s warm breath on her very own skin, the intimacy of the moment made her want to break the distance between them and just kiss her beautiful mouth.

Regina took a deep breath and squeezed Emma’s other hand which she still held.

“I should go…” It almost pained her to say the words.

Emma swallowed back her tears and smiled as she nodded “Of course…”

“Jack is with Snow, it’s getting late… and I told her it would only be a couple of hours”

“I understand, there’s no place I’d rather you be than with him after everything that happened”

Regina’s heart broke and she smiled “You should come over tomorrow and have dinner with us”

They both stood up from the expensive leather couch “I’ll be there”

Emma walked Regina to the door.

The brunette took a deep breath and looked into her eyes “Thank you… for everything”

Emma blinked softly and nodded with a small honest smile. The brunette returned the sentiment and walked out the door into the cold night.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The night was cold yet beautiful, the full blowing wind of December made its way into Emily’s lungs; the girl never texted Frankie back, in turn she decided to take a walk and found herself at a very special place… Frankie’s spot. It was in the woods, not a far walking distance from the vicinity of Storybrooke’s heart. Her best friend always told her she loved the place because of the way the moonlight made it less dark and even more beautiful. Naked trees surrounded the girl who sat on an oversized stone covered with lush green.

“You and your cryptic hideout moods…” A voice came from behind and Emily let out a small laugh.

She shook her head as she looked down at her hands, then up and around the beautiful scene. She should have known, if someone could find her… well it was the one standing a few feet behind.

Frankie smiled charmingly even though Em could not see her, the serene expression on her face never fading as she walked towards the other brunette. “I should have known better and looked here first”

Emily turned and smiled knowing Frankie would be too. She turned her head back and continued to look at her hands.

“After your grandma opened the door giving me access to the best show of an impossibly adorable toddler singing the “I Swear” version of minions off the top of his lungs as he looked at the tv, she told me you had gone for a walk… I thought the castle for sure…”

Frankie finished and sat next to Em.

“Wrong… I expected more of you Frances…” Emily said jokingly.

“You wound me princess… I’ve walked around like a crazy person wanting nothing more than to find you and this is what I get in return?” Frankie played along.

They both laughed.

“Ok… you win, that does make me sound like a heartless …bitchy princess”

Frankie placed both her hands between her legs and slightly bumped Em’s shoulder with hers.

Emily turned her head and looked at her best friend.

“I wasn’t ignoring you… and no I am not having an absolute freak out because of last night… I” Em finished slightly blushed.

Frankie smiled coolly “For a second there I felt like a rejected schoolboy”

Em smiled and then looked down at her hands again.

“Talk to me Em…” The other girl said effortlessly.

“The truth is… I am absolutely petrified” Em said and stood up walking a few feet.

Frankie grinned and stood up as well.

“This would totally break my reputation if it gets out” The taller girl joked and Emily smiled “But… I’m so fucking scared I can barely think straight”

“Really?”

“Really” Frankie admitted honestly. “But… I want it”

The mood changed and became simply more serious.

“Half the time I feel like a dazed idiot, you make me sweat like a pig and my insides feel like they just want to come out through my mouth…” The brunette with blinding eyes said as she buried her hands in the back pockets of her tight jeans.

Emily laughed.

“Only you could give me a mental like that…”

“It’s true…” Frankie turned to face the shorter girl. Emily’s smile died on her beautiful lips.

“I don’t know where this came from Em… or how, or when… but” The girl’s longing sprouted through her stunning orbs right into Em’s. “I want you so bad”

Emily melted, she felt a rush of new emotions… perhaps chemical reactions, the girl felt her body start to betray her, making her feel a double ended type of desire… the sensation broke free from the base of her torso and shot to her stomach like an electric shock. Her mouth felt dry and she swallowed hard, the cold wind felt like an anomaly against her burning hot face. All of the sudden, the faint scent of Frankie’s perfume drove her mad.

The taller girl walked closer, and Emily still looked down. Another step and their bodies were now inches away from each other, Frankie placed her hands on Em’s hips and gently but steadily pulled her closer.

Emily closed her eyes and locked her jaw.

It was warm, it was new and it simply felt amazing… it felt like a taste of adulthood.

Both girls were concentrated on the rise and fall of each other’s chests.

“Please promise me something…” Emily blurted out and finally looked into Frankie’s killer eyes.

“I’d do anything for you”

“Promise me… that no matter what happens, I won’t lose my best friend”

Frankie smiled “I promise…” She whispered honestly.

Emily matched the other girl and smiled too, her hands reached for Frankie’s neck and pulled her down, their foreheads met as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“You know what would be incredibly corny?” The girl looked up, still embracing Em’s body close to hers. Their pelvic bones pressed against each other.

Emily rolled her eyes expecting anything to come out of the other girl’s mouth. “Please muse me”

“If it started to rain on our star crossed lover’s confession”

Emily laughed, but saw beyond Frankie’s playful statement… the girl knew deep down, she meant it… but she wouldn’t think it would be corny… the adjective was an easy way to downplay her nerves.

“My moms draw the line at magically induced natural phenomena… but I agree, it would be beautiful”

“Ah… right, after the whole flooding fiasco when you made it rain for five days straight because of our fourth grade finals”

“Right…” Emily smiled.

“So… we’re really doing this” Em said.

Frankie nodded and smiled “We totally are” She said as she opened and offered her hand for Em to take.

Emily looked at it, smiled and laced her fingers with Frankie’s. They had held each other’s hands before… but then they were best friends. As they felt each other’s warmth, they understood this was different… they were now holding hands as something else.

Both girls began to walk back to the mansion.

Each step they took felt more amazing than the previous. The night was dark yet beautifully lit by early Christmas decorations and street lamps.

Time seemed to fly by, and before they knew it their blissful walk had brought them to the door step of 108 Mifflin.

Emily was blushing, and Frankie broke in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” the girl asked smiling curiously.

Frankie pointed at Emily’s neighbors house at the end of the street, it was overly dressed with Christmas décor.

“Finn’s house… it looks like Christmas threw up on it”

Em turned and her eyes widened, the girl had left the house while it was still light and before the freshly placed display of lights could be seen.

“Holy shit, my mom’s so gonna freak out”

Both girls laughed as they always did together, but this new thing tended to attack them silently… making their moments shift into energetically charged wanting. The laughing quickly died as they looked into each other’s eyes, down at blushed smooth lips and back up.

This time it was Frankie who broke the distance; the girl embraced Em’s cheek with her hand while the other mindlessly traveled to her waist and kissed her. Em breathed out into the kiss and rapidly felt like she needed more of the other girl’s mouth. She too cupped Frankie’s cheek in her hand and as her jaw danced open, her tongue invaded the taller girl’s mouth wantonly.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

After leaving Emma’s house and walking towards her Mercedes, Regina sat inside the vehicle for what felt like an eternity. She simply couldn’t bring herself to start the ignition. The determined brunette got out of her car and walked back to Emma’s door and knocked.

The blonde clueless opened it and was quickly pushed in by the delicious ravaging hands and body of her wife. The look in Regina’s eyes was filled with beautifully destructive lust and want. She closed the door behind her with her leg and pinned Emma against the wall. The blonde’s chest was simply heaving out of control as heat invaded her cheeks quickly. Regina gripped the collar of her blouse and pulled her in, their mouths crashed into a deep and devastatingly delicious kiss. Emma moaned and her hands rapidly embraced Regina’s small waist.

Both women desperately kissed each other. Regina began to undo Emma’s belt urgently, after bringing the zipper down in a haze, the brunette shoved her hand inside her wife’s pants.

Emma closed her eyes and had to hold herself against the wall in order not let her knees fail her. She moaned.

And just as rampantly, Emma’s hands pushed Regina’s tight black dress up her thighs and deliciously grabbed her ass, she pulled her into her increasingly wet yet still barely dressed center. As mouths continued to claim each other deeply, the blonde lifted Regina up and turned them, pushing her against the wall. The brunette’s equally drenched center and axis of her torso hit Emma’s slightly undressed sex, Regina silently opened her mouth with eyes shut tight at the obscene contact while her legs tightly hooked themselves around the blonde’s hips.

That night it didn’t rain, but Storybrooke’s empty streets felt the first snowflakes of the year gently fall on the cold ground.

**A/N: Aha! I know it’s cruel, but just imagine just how much you’re going to love the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, as it is of great importance to me to know if you guys are still enjoying the story. Thank you so much as always.**


	7. Blind

As promised here it is! I hope you guys enjoy.

Blind By Hurts.

The contrast was like the engulfing feeling of momentary bliss; a seductive beauty that catches the soul through the eyes… only you can understand its unexplainable and addictive taste. Outside… the softness of a chilling winter covered the silent streets of Storybrooke; aesthetically breathtaking within its coldness, gently caressing the glass of Emma's window, while in its transparent reverse, melting drops of water rolled down the fogged crystal. The outside lights beautifully distorted of their form yet equally enthralling in their ardent colors.

Emma's knuckles clung to the white expensive sheets all blush almost completely drained from her hands; the blonde's soft skin soaked in sweat while her naked body thrust against Regina's with intensity. The intimate orgasm had taken over her spent form; the brunette arched her back magnificently while the woman only mere inches above her lips watched her as if she were the last spec of beauty left in the universe. Her pink flushed cheeks, both their chests heaving as they rode the internal waves of intense emotion looking into each other's eyes.

Regina's lip quivered lightly, her insides were being shaken; her walls slowly crumbling. It's insanely beautiful just how much beauty can be expressed by the vivid clarity of tact, smell, taste… and sight; the thousands of expressions that a scar adorning her mouth conveyed… how many eternities she saw within dark eyes; so much contained in their vulnerability.

Emma felt her broken heart being put back inside her chest. She understood just how much this meant; and how difficult it must have been for Regina to lick her wounds and allow herself the chance to feel past her bruised pride, the blonde knew that had the situation been reversed she simply didn't know what she would have done with herself… but Regina had chosen to believe in her and that meant everything.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

After Frankie had left, Emily found her way into the warmth of the mansion. The girl half blindly entered the foyer and turned around after gently closing the door; while taking a few steps forward she was met by a solid dark figure.

"Shit!"

"Emily Mills!"

The whispered scolding sound of the familiar voice echoed into the girl's ears.

"Grandma you scared me!" Emily whispered back to the still dark figure in front of her.

The teenager pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and swiped the screen, shining the light on Snow's face.

"Such a beautiful face and mind, but you didn't miss a step on your mother's dirty mouth" Snow offered as she contorted her face bothered by the sudden flashing brightness on her face.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Sorry grandma, but you really scared me… I didn't think you'd be here still, I take it mom's not back yet"

Snow reached to the nearest wall and turned on the lights.

"No, but I figured she'd be back by now, Where were you so late sweetheart?"

The girl blushed lightly and shrugged "I just needed some air" The girl finished and shivered.

Snow noticed and quickly spoke "Look at you Em… you must be freezing, come on let me make you some tea"

"Tea?" Emily furrowed her brows and smiled.

"Yes, Em tea"

"You're my grandmother, the supposedly cooler part of the genetic arrangement, aren't you supposed to offer me delicious and sugary treats like hot chocolate?

"Delicious and sugary I see, as well as equally health hindering" Snow said and smiled as she walked to the large kitchen fallowed by the teenager; the older woman turned to meet her granddaughter's dramatic puppy eyes.

"Come on grandma... who wants tea in the middle of the night?"

"Hot chocolate it is then"

Emily smiled and cocked her head to the side in realization "I suppose it would be totally pushing it to ask for an espresso then?" The girl wagered.

Snow shook her head and laughed "Your mother's daughter indeed… no sweetheart no coffee, you're far too young to put the stuff in your system, besides I am not suicidal, Regina would simply kill me"

Emily leaned on the counter as watched Snow gather the ingredients for the hot treat.

"Actually… you'd be surprised to know she let me have one this morning, made it herself and everything"

Snow's face contorted into a genuine surprise. "You're kidding!"

"Nope… swear on my cauldron" Em said as she raised her right hand.

Snow shook her head and laughed.

Both brunettes were startled by the sound of the front door closing.

"My mom must be back, Mom we're in the kitchen!" Emily said loudly.

"Shhhhh! Do you know how long it took me to finally get that child to fall asleep?!" Snow scolded in whispers.

Emily jumped from her spot as she saw the figure walk into the kitchen; Snow instantly smiled as her eyes watered.

"Henry!" A static Emily ran into her big brother's strong arms. The tall handsome blonde wore jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket, his golden hair right on his shoulders.

He held his sister and lightly picked her up.

"Sweetheart!" Snow said excited.

Henry lingered in his hug with his little sister, then gently parted as he realized his grandmother probably wanted to welcome him too; he held her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Germany? When did you get back?" Emily asked.

"My plane landed into Boston a few of hours ago; mom called me last night and told me what had happened to Jack… How is he?"

"Sleeping upstairs and thankfully back to his chipper self dear… It was a big scare but he's fine" Snow replied.

Emily looked down to collect herself and quickly back up, the girl felt guilty about what had transpired with her baby brother.

Henry knew beforehand how the events unfolded and sensed the shift in his little sister's demeanor; he looked into her eyes and gave her a comforting smile.

"Hey, don't… These things simply happen Em" Henry said genuinely as he held his sister yet again.

"I missed you midget" He let out a small laugh and Emily did too. "Where's mom… ma?" The handsome blonde looked around.

"Actually, they're in the apartment… on what I hope was a successful 'date' " Emily added.

"Ah… how's that going?"

She rolled her eyes "Like I told you the other day on the phone… they were driving me insane with their crazy fighting… and mom oh my God she got so mean!"

While the siblings caught each other up in the recent events of their lives, Emma and Regina entered the kitchen in a rush with big smiles plastered on their faces… the vehicle parked in the driveway told them of what awaited inside. The only thing out of place was Regina's usually red lips, as they only wore a ghostly shade of the once crimson color. Emily smiled as she noticed her moms were holding hands.

"Henry!" Regina was the first one to rush into her oldest son's arms; the beautiful smile on her lips matched the gleam on her dark orbs.

"Mama" Henry said longingly as he held her tightly.

Regina broke the embrace and looked up to his face, her hands cradling it with care. "What are you doing here my love?"

Henry smiled and leaned over Regina's shoulder to kiss his blonde mother on the cheek "I took a flight after we spoke yesterday"

"What about your art show?" Emma asked.

"Family is far more important than a gallery show"

"Henry! You waited a year for that, I know how much that meant to you sweetheart, I told you Jack is fine" Regina said.

"No way mom; I wanted to be here with you guys…" He smiled lightly.

"Well you should be very glad you decided to come to the house first" Emma added.

Regina's eyes widened and immediately turned to give the blonde a death glare.

"Emma!" Both Regina and Snow scolded in unison.

"Nope!" Emily raised both hands and stood.

Henry blushed and scratched the back of his head as he smiled at his mother's awkward comment. "Ma…"

"What?! It's true kid you would have been scarred for life"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God ma I love you guys making up and everything but please TMI" Emily said as she walked away blushing.

Henry let out a small laugh still blushing, he missed his family… and his blonde mother's sense of humor could not be amiss.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The equally cold morning had arrived, Emily stood by her open locker as Frankie walked towards the other girl.

Emily smiled as she saw breathtaking eyes approach her; Frankie returned the sentiment. Emily blushed and momentarily hesitated while looking around and tip toed to reach the taller girl's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Frankie blushed and smiled not taking her blinding pale grayish green eyes from the other brunette.

"Awkwardly adorable… an adjective I never thought I'd use to describe you princess" Frankie joked.

Emily rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh "What? Adorable?"

"Not at all your highness… but I must admit…"

"Hmm divulging and all…"

Frankie smiled and bit her bottom lip as she looked down and then back up

"And what would that be?" Emily added to her previous statement.

"That I simply relish watching you get scared shitless over kissing my cheek in public"

Emily's eyes widened as she could not help but to laugh, the brunette punched Frankie's arm.

Frankie joined her in laughter as she caressed her own arm.

"I am not scared... shitless quoting your… oh so broad plethora of words, I'm just… private that's all" Emily finished.

"Em we've been best friends since we were blabbing and I've never seen you kiss anyone ever"

"I have too kissed… some…one" Emily bargained quickly.

Frankie continued to smile without taking her blinding eyes off of her.

Emily couldn't keep eye contact.

"Are you serious? Em you're one of the most confident people I know… you've never kissed anyone?"

Emily gave the taller girl a sarcastic smile "I think your memory doesn't serve you well… or have you forgotten where your tongue was last night?" Emily whispered as she collected a couple of books from her locker.

Frankie's mouth was agape "Holy shit Em I was your first kiss?!"

Emily glared at the taller girl "I don't think that girl on the second floor heard you… besides what's the big deal, it's not like there's rule or deadline or something" She finished as her featured softened.

"I think my ego just hit the roof" Frankie admitted still in shock.

"Of your head? And by the way… pigs don't sweat"

"I'll pretend super hard that you didn't just call me stupid… but wait… what?"

"Exactly… last night you said I make you sweat like a pig… they don't have useful sweat glands"

Frankie's mouth still agape trying to fallow Emily.

"I think a fly just got in your mouth" Emily joked.

"I think somebody's jealous"

They both began to laugh at their incessant comebacks.

"We can do this all morning or go to class"

Just as Emily finished, the air shifted. Time seemed to stretch as they noticed the tall woman walking by them… her green eyes looked as cynical as the taste of agony, the redheaded woman grinned lopsidedly her piercing and menacing orbs never leaving Emily's brown ones; the brunette stood her ground and swallowed whatever small ounce of fear she may have felt. Frankie's eyes also fallowed the woman until she had passed her shoulder and was now completely out of her sight.

"Ugh… creepy bitch" Frankie let out "Why was she looking at you like that?"

Emily's brown eyes fallowed the figure over Frankie's shoulder until she was not in her view anymore.

"I don't know… But there's something weird about her"

"Pfff yeah everything" Frankie let out.

"No, I mean I don't know how to explain it… my blood boils when she's around me, I feel this cold sensations and at the same time this crazy fire"

"Maybe you have a crush on the crazy bitch" Frankie joked.

"Ha Ha." Emily said sarcastically "No I'm serious… I need to talk to my mom about this"

"What do you mean Em?" In a more serious note the other girl asked.

"The sensation in my stomach… I only feel that when I'm conjuring magic"

Frankie furrowed her brows as genuine concern hit her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The morning passed by with smooth ease, handsome Henry had his baby brother sitting on the back of his neck, his small legs hung carelessly over each shoulder while his infectious laugh made its way into Regina's ears, the woman sat on an empty booth at the dinner waiting for her two boys.

Regina smiled brightly as Henry walked towards her and easily swung the boy into his arms.

Jack laughed freely "Heny don't let me fall please!"

Regina laughed and stood up as Henry leaned to kiss her cheek, Jack immediately held his arms out to her. The woman embraced him and then sat him on the both right next to her.

"Did you guys have fun?" Regina asked.

Jack was quick to provide her with an honest answer.

"Yeah! Heny got me ice cream and… and a lot of candy and two toys mama!"

"Oh he did didn't he…" Regina smiled as she arched her brow and tuned to look at her oldest son, catching the blonde desperately making hushing signals at the youngster.

Henry swiped his hand over his neck and quickly stopped once Regina's orbs caught him in the act.

"Look at your big responsible brother loading you with sugar right before lunch" Regina offered sarcastically with a knowing but forgiving smile.

"It was technically one piece of candy…" Henry tried. "Okay fine two… three, three fat pieces of candy mom, I'm sorry but he's good! How do you say no to him seriously?"

Regina scuffed and let out a small laugh as she shook her head.

"A four year old bluntly manipulated a grown man into enabling him to fall into a sugar comatose"

Henry offered his mom one of his charming smiles "Come on mom… it's not like it's going to kill him"

"Oh dear that's just fine, I simply cannot wait to watch you attempt to make him eat his meal"

"Ah… he will eat" the blonde pointed at the toddler "look he's got the menu and everything"

Regina turned to see her youngest son hold the menu upside down.

"You'll eat right buddy?" Henry tried.

Regina scratched her eyebrow lightly and smiled knowingly as she watched her oldest son's unknowing eyes travel from her gaze to the toddler's.

"I not really hungry Heny…"

Regina bit her lip and silently continued to smile giving the handsome blonde her best I told you so face.

"Alright fine… I'm the worst baby sitter"

Regina laughed.

In that instant Ruby walked to the table.

"And what will the worst baby sitter in the world want?" Ruby asked jokingly as she smiled to the young man.

Henry smiled and stood to hug and kiss the woman. "How are you Ruby?" and hey I never said in the world… don't add on to the title"

Ruby laughed "I am well Henry, what brings you to Storybrooke? I thought you were in Europe"

Regina nodded and gave a toothless smile; she hated how ardent gossip could be in such a small town.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was, I arrived last night… I couldn't stay far from these guys for too long" he said politely.

"Well please enjoy yourself… What can I get you all?"

"I'll have the Cesar salad, dressing on the side and a glass of water please" Regina said and handed the menu to the woman.

Still with his backwards menu Jack piped in. "I want pancakes please"

"Oh no mister…" Regina gently intruded and took the menu from him and handed it to the other brunette. "Vegetable soup and fresh pineapple juice for him please" She finished.

Jack furrowed his brows and crossed his arms as he plummeted onto the seat giving them the biggest of all pouts.

"Aw buddy… don't be mad" Henry felt guilty and added sweetly. "I'll have the same as Jack please"

Jack looked up and around the two adults with a now diminished pout.

The woman took the last menu and walked away from the table.

Henry smiled "So how's everything with ma?"

Regina tried not to show a surplus of emotion, but the gleam in her eye gave her away, and quite frankly her son knew better.

"We are… okay, it will take me some time to feel one hundred percent comfortable again but I…" She looked down at her perfectly manicured hands and then back up "I believe there has to be more to this ordeal than what seemed to transpire, and I intend to find out" She finished.

Henry nodded and accepted his mother's answer.

"I don't want to be a mood killer but I might have to go back to Boston sooner than I thought"

"But sweetheart you just got here"

Regina kept her eyes on Henry and baby Jack who dragged the saltshaker around the table like a toy car.

"I know… I'm sorry mom, a friend of mine asked me to cover for him with a very important photo shoot, I owe him"

"When will you be leaving?"

"I should be heading out tomorrow afternoon, but I'll be back soon I promise"

Regina gave her son a loving understanding smile and placed her hand on his.

"I will hold you up to that my love"

"I give you my word mama, besides… I'm sure you'll need more of Henry Poppins now that Em's time will be monopolized"

"Ahhh… Frankie" Regina gathered.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQQSQSQSQSQSQ

The school day had ended for the teenagers, Emily went through her phone as Frankie opened the laptop on the girl's bed; Finn curiously browsed through Emily's collection of eclectic objects and books on the shelf.

"Em you have the best taste I swear" Finn said as he eagerly engrossed himself looking at the brunette's possessions.

Frankie rolled her eyes.

Em caught the girl's expression and grinned as she continued to look through her phone for a good song to play.

"Ok dorky pants… you got the SD card?" Frankie asked they teen boy.

He reached in his pocket and gave the girl what she asked for.

"Finn, are you sure those are from the same night the school got vandalized?" Emily asked as she pressed play and music began to play on the background.

"Positive Em, ah! twister!" Finn exclaimed excitedly as he found the old game almost hidden.

"I haven't played that since I was 8" Emily added coolly.

Frankie's striking eyes widened as she looked at the air book's screen.

"Finn you fucking perv!" The girl teasingly added as she let out a small laugh.

Emily immediately sat next to Frankie and curiously looked at that which had sprouted such reaction from the other girl.

"Oh no" Finn nervously added clueless of what they could be seeing… the boy knew there were no dirty photos in that card, he was confused but oh yes… very scared.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she saw a photo of both her mother's kissing in the middle of the night on school grounds.

"Tell me guys what is it…?" Finn was afraid to embarrass himself further by looking.

"It's my moms… kissing" Em said confused.

"Oh…" Finn pushed his black rimmed glasses' frame up, blushing and still very much trembling "That… well, Em I swear I wasn't spying on them or anything like that, I swear I swear"

Frankie rolled her eyes.

"It's ok Finn… I believe you" The girl said still puzzled by the photo.

Emma had arrived to the seemingly empty mansion, no sign of her children or wife, the woman decided to go up the stairs.

Meanwhile in Emily's room Frankie coolly tried to bargain her way out of an undesired situation.

"No! I refuse to get sucked into this 5th grade twister dimension… no way no" Frankie tried.

On the dotted blanket already on the floor crisply displayed was Emily with one foot on green and two hands on yellow; Finn was behind her on an awkward position of his own.

"Come on Frankie! My arms are getting numb" Emily tried laughing.

"Well nobody told you to get on four Em no!"

Emily laughed "I am not on four… yet! See?" The girl shook the leg she had on the air.

On the other side of the door Emma heard voices coming out of her daughter's bedroom and decided to walk to it.

"He's already on my back Frankie" Emily's voice echoed through the door and Emma froze.

"Move your leg Finn! I can't open wide enough if you're on the freaking way" Frankie's voice rang and Emma's eyebrow arched.

"What the fu…" The blonde mouthed confused as she leaned closer on the door.

"Now you're spying on our daughter?" The deep voice startled Emma.

The blonde woman sighed in relief and continued to listen "Shhh! I'm trying to listen"

"Ow! Frankie don't pull so hard!" Finn complained.

Regina furrowed her brows and joined Emma as she too placed her ear on the door.

"Ok Em… Just put your leg over my shoulder" Frankie instructed.

"Ahh… Ow!" Emily let out.

"Not like that Em… open wider, it's my turn I'm going in" Finn added.

Regina's eyes almost jumped out of her face, with a mortified expression the brunette reached over and pushed Emma aside, she quickly opened the door.

Both their faces a treat as they saw the three teenagers contorted over the twister blanket; they all turned their clueless faces.

"Hey guys" Emily said and smiled coolly.

Emma took a huge breath of relief and Regina's stunned face softened, the woman tried not to show what she was feeling at the expectancy of what lied behind the door before she dared to open it.

Emily stood up from her position with a flushed face. "I was waiting for you… moms… There's something I need to show you"

Emma and Regina looked at each other still trying to get their blood pressure back to normal

To be continued…

A/N: Aha! What did you guys think?! Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter… I am so happy to be back Drop me a review!


End file.
